en el amor no se manda
by mujer misteriosa
Summary: kori y dick se conocen en tamaran , los dos quedaron en verse dentro de un año, pero kori huyo tras un hombre que quiere matarla, tendrá que descubrir varios secretos de su familia, después los dos se encuentran pero algo los separa.
1. capitulo comienzo

**Capítulo 1: comienzo**

1985, en la isla de tamaran

En un pueblo de Tamaran, estaba una mujer de cabello negro, era alta con unas largas piernas su nombre era luan, ella era una mujer coqueta lo cual está casada con Myand, eran una pareja contenta, lo cual estaban esperando a su segunda bebe, la primera era koma, que es una pequeña de cabello negro.

-ya sabemos que va ser-dijo myand

-si va ser niña-dijo luan

-ya hay que pensar en un nombre no-dijo myand, agarrándola de la cintura

-pues qué te parece koriana-dijo luan

-y su apodo será kori-dijo myand

-kori si, me parece perfecto-dijo luan

-kori ya queremos verte fuera, si nena-dijo myand

-falta una semana más-dijo luan

-ya quiero ver a mi pequeña-dijo Myand

-si y que hay de galfore, después tendré que ir al restaurante a ayudar a mi hermano-dijo luan

-si pero primero descansa, verdad koma-dijo myand

-si papi-dijo koma

-esa es mi chica-dijo myand

-entonces hay que ver a tío galfore-dijo luan a koma

En Canadá

Ahí estaba Brunce Y Selena estaban saliendo por una semana, los dos se habían enamorado perdidamente.

-a dónde quieres ir-dijo Brunce

-pues tengo ganas de ir a los juegos de diversiones vamos Brunce-dijo ella

-estamos ya grandes para eso-dijo Brunce

-y que tiene, tenemos derecho a divertirnos-dijo Selena

-vamos-dijo Brunce

-y cuéntame más de ti-dijo Selena

-pues mis padres murieron y me dejaron con una empresa grande-dijo Brunce

-y si batallas demasiado-dijo Selena

-no tengo personas que a veces, hacen mi trabajo y no tengo problemas con ello-dijo Brunce

-entiendo-dijo Selena

-Selena, me gustó mucho convivir contigo-dijo Brunce

-a mí también-dijo Selena

-espero que nos volvamos a encontrar no tienes teléfono o algo así-dijo Brunce

-si es este-dijo ella pasándoselo

8 años más tarde 1993

Mientras Brunce fue al circo de Haley fue con Alfred el mayordomo, estuvieron viendo el espectáculo de los acróbatas Grayson, en la parte del escenario estaba Richard con sus padres, era un niño de 8 años con cabello negro y ojos azules.

-nosotros empezaremos primero, luego vendremos por ti-dijo John su padre

-si papa-dijo Richard

Mientras estaban sus padres asiendo el acto, había sucedido algo la cuerda estaba floja, mientras los demás estaban viendo el espectáculo, los dos acróbatas cayeron sus cuerpos desde una altura al suelo, y por otra parte estaba Richard asustado, él no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder sus padres estaban tirados al suelo sin vida, el niño se echó a correr hasta sus cuerpos.

-papa, mama-dijo Richard-por favor no se vayan

Mientras pasaron dos semanas, Brunce le interesó mucho, sombre el pequeño que se quedó huérfano, ya lo había visto y tenía pensado adoptarlo, pero tenía que pasar por muchos cargos ya que para él no era mucho problema porque tiene muchas amistades en esos planteles.

-disculpe señor, en que puedo ayudarlo-dijo la monja

-quiero adoptar al pequeño Richard John Grayson-dijo Brunce

-y se puede saber, porque-dijo la monja

-el necesita ayuda y yo se la puedo dar-dijo Brunce

-está bien, pero en los primeros años, el menor tiene que permanecer aquí y hacerles estudios y después tiene que hacer trámites de que usted es su tutor-dije el monje

-está bien-dijo Brunce

En la isla de Tamaran

Estaba una niña de ocho años, estaba probándose su ropa jugando a ser modelo, ella era la pequeña kori, ella es pelirroja con ojos verdes y piel bronceada.

-aquí viene, lo último en la moda, con un vestido con un bien acabado-dijo kori

-miren mi pequeña-dijo myand

-me veo bonita papi-dijo kori

-te vez preciosa hija-dijo myand

-koma, me corrió del cuarto no quiere prestarme sus muñecas-dijo kori

-entonces no te gusta jugar que eres modelo-dijo Myand

-si-dijo kori

-y que te gusta más, ser modelo o jugar a las muñecas-dijo myand

-jugar a ser modelo-dijo kori

-entonces sigue con tu juego-dijo myand

-puedo ver a Rachel-dijo kori

-si ve-dijo su padre

Mientras kori se fue a unas cuadras a buscar Rachel que estaba escribiendo en una libreta

-hola Rachel-dijo kori

-kori, hola-dijo Rachel

-qué haces-dijo kori

-escribo mi libro, yo voy a ser una gran escritora-dijo Rachel

-y yo una modelo-dijo kori

-juremos algo-dijo Rachel

-si, ya no hacemos promesas-dijo kori

-siempre estaremos juntas, cuando seamos grandes nos iremos a nueva york a cumplir nuestros suelos-dijo Rachel

-si es una promesa-dijo kori

-si es una promesa-dijo Rachel

Gotham

Estaba brunce firmando los papeles para ser tutor legal de Richard, lo cual después de meses se habían llevado muy bien, lo había invitado a su casa, lo cual estaba en las noticias el hijo adoptivo de Brunce Wayne que era Richard , lo cual salía mucho en revistas y televisión.

-Richard, te quiero presentar a alguien espera aquí-dijo Brunce y en ese momento salió Selena-Dick ella es Selena es una vieja amiga que conozco desde hace ocho años

-tú debes de ser Dick, verdad-dijo Selena

-si y ti eres Selena-dijo Richard

-si, qué tal si podemos ser amigos-dijo Selena

-si me gustaría-dijo Richard

-bueno te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones-dijo Brunce

-si-dijo Richard


	2. 11 años

**Capítulo 2:**

11 años más tarde

Nueva york

En un cuarto estaba un hombre de cabellos negros y tez blanca, él era Richard Grayson, estaba acostado en una cama con sabanas alrededor ocultando su piel desnuda, mientras al otro lado estaba una mujer rubia, después de todo él se había convertido en un playboy.

-Dick ayer fue la mejor noche que había pasado, cuando será la próxima-dijo kitten

En realidad es Katherine polilla pero le dicen kitten, era hija de un empresario conocido, era una chica caprichosa tiene 18 años, lo cual está loca por Richard, tiene una obsesión con él.

-agarra tus cosas y vete-dijo Dick

-pero dicky, la pasamos bien anoche-dijo kitten

-lárgate, vete de mí departamento-dijo Richard

En ese momento llegaron sus amigos Garfield que es un chico rubio con ojos verdes, Víctor es un hombre moreno y fuerte y wally es un chico pelirrojo con ojos cafés.

-viejo ya cuantas llevas-dijo wally

-no es todo voy por mas-dijo Dick

-Dick te acuerdas que en tres días vamos a la isla de tamaran, donde están las mujeres más hermosas-dijo Víctor

-y quien dijo que no iría-dijo Richard

-pues vete alistando, porque nosotros ya tenemos todo-dijo Wally

-y después entramos a la universidad –dijo Garfield

-y más para conocer-dijo wally

En tamaran

Mientas una mujer pelirroja estaba sufriendo en el mar, ella estaba recolectando, era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, después salió esa chica del agua con un bikini verde, lo cual tenía un cuerpazo con grandes esmeraldas en los ojos y por otro lado estaba Rachel su mejor amiga que llevaba un minivestido color morado.

-ya son las 1:20, tenemos que ir con tu tío a las 2:00 hay que alistarnos-dijo Rachel

-si por eso me Salí y cómo vas con el libro-dijo kori

-lo termine la semana pasada-dijo Rachel

-bueno hay que alistarnos-dijo kori

30 minutos pasaron y kori y Rachel entraron al restaurante de galfore el tío de kori.

-hola galfore ya llegue-dijo kori

-kori Xavier regreso y ha estado preguntando por ti-dijo galfore

-hay porque si estamos mejor sin el-dijo kori

-al menos salúdalo-dijo galfore

-ya voy-dijo kori y se acercó a la mesa donde está sentado Xavier, Xavier es un chico alto con ojos color cafés y cabello negro

-hola chica-dijo Xavier

-veo que regresaste de gotham-dijo kori

-pues voy a entrar a la universidad y decidí pasar unas vacaciones, me dijeron que ibas a ir a estudiar a otro lugar-dijo Xavier

-así es-dijo kori

-me iré a nueva york-dijo kori

-Mmm modelaje no-dijo Xavier

-no solo modelaje quiero ser diseñadora de modas-dijo kori

-yo me iré por la política-dijo Xavier

-qué bien-dijo kori

-oye ya que vine aquí, quiero pedir una copa de coctel si –dijo Xavier

-claro algo más refresco-dijo kori

-una Coca-Cola-dijo Xavier

-luego te la entrego-dijo kori

-adiós hermosa-dijo Xavier

-cállate Xavier-dijo kori, después le dio el coctel a Xavier.

-hay que tratar de llegar más temprano ya va ser tiempo de que vengan los turistas-dijo galfore

-es lo bueno, nos recuperamos rápido-dijo Rachel

-y después es el gran chapuzón-dijo kori

-pues hay que prepararnos-dijo galfore

Aeropuerto

Richard, Wally, Garfield y Víctor estaban en tamaran, fueron a dejar sus cosas al aeropuerto, para después ir a comer algo a un restaurante, entraron al restaurante y tomaron asiento, por otro lado estaba kori contando el dinero.

-kori ve a atender a los clientes de la mesa seis-dijo galfore

-si ya voy-dijo kori caminando a la mesa

-hola buenas tardes desean pedir algo-dijo kori amablemente

-si tú numero-dijo Richard

-lo siento, pero estoy para pedir sus órdenes -dijo kori

-pues si mi orden es pedir un beso tuyo-dijo Richard

-lo siento pero yo no cumplo ese tipo de ordenes-dijo kori

-vamos-dijo Richard

-bueno mientras su amigo se decide ustedes que van a pedir-dijo kori

-pues yo quiero una copa de camarones con un filete empanizado-dijo Víctor

-yo quiero una mojarra-dijo wally

-qué tal un filete –dijo Dick

-algo para tomar-dijo kori

-vendes aguas naturales-dijo Richard

-si-dijo ella

-yo quiero seven up-dijo Garfield

-y que paso con el entrenamiento-dijo wally

-que tiene son vacaciones-dijo Garfield

-ya que-dijo Richard

-bien en un momento está listos sus platillos-dijo kori y se retiro

-guapa-dijo wally

-excesivamente hermosa-dijo Richard

-tal vez tiene novio-dijo Garfield

-y por eso me detendré-dijo Richard

-aquí están sus platillos-dijo kori dándoselos

-gracias-dijo Víctor

-algo más-dijo kori

-si quedamos en tu número-dijo Richard

-nunca le dije que se lo iba a dar-dijo kori

-eres una chica muy astuta-dijo Richard

-gracias-dijo kori retirándose

Kori fue a la cocina con Rachel

-hoy hay que ir a la feria, para comprar mi te de hierbas-dijo Rachel

-no que ibas a ir con garth-dijo kori

-si pero quiero que me acompañes para comprar mi té y luego te vas con Roy y yo con garth-dijo Rachel

-por supuesto-dijo kori


	3. feria

**Capítulo 3:**

Después kori y Rachel estaban en la feria con unos shorts y top, por el otro lado estaba Richard , Garfield , Víctor y Wally.

-viejo no es la chica del restaurante-dijo Garfield y Richard volteo

-si es ella-dijo Dick

-y viene acompañada de una amiga-dijo Garfield

En ese momento Roy y garth se acercaron a las chicas.

-hola muñeca-dijo Richard

-lo conoces kori-dijo Roy

-es uno de los clientes del restaurante-dijo ella

-creo que ya se tu nombre kori-dijo Richard

-si-dijo ella

-soy Richard Grayson, pero me puedes decir Dick-dijo

-lo siento pero ella me está acompañando-dijo Roy dijo llevándosela

-vamos a subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna-dijo kori llevando a Roy

Kori y Roy se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, por lo tanto Dick los estaba observando desde arriba, se sentía un poco pésimo porque era la primera vez que alguien lo rechazaba de esa manera y de repente se le ocurrió treparse en donde iba kori y Roy.

-qué te pasa-dijo Roy

-tú no te metas-dijo Dick

-que rayos tienes estás loco-dijo kori

-si, mañana estas libre-dijo Dick y alguien le grito de abajo.

-oye tu baja, solo es de dos personas-dijo un hombre

-está bien –dijo pescándose de unos tubos, y kori soltó un grito

-sal conmigo-dijo Dick

-que estás loco-dijo kori

-me bajare si aceptas salir conmigo-dijo Dick

-no voy a salir contigo-dijo kori

-está bien-dijo Dick soltando un brazo y kori soltó otro grito

-está bien acepto-dijo ella

-enserio-dijo el

-si pero ya bájate-dijo kori

-nos vemos en la tarde-dijo Dick y se bajo

Después kori se bajó y fue con Rachel que estaba platicando con Garfield

-kori ya conociste a Garfield, es amigo de Dick-dijo Rachel

-si-dijo kori

\- lo siento por mi amigo él es –dijo Garfield

-no hay problema, Rachel me voy a casa-dijo kori

-te acompaño-dijo Dick

-NO, yo puedo ir sola-dijo kori y se fue

Después ella entro a su casa Y fue hasta el dormitorio de su padre estaba Myand que estaba recostado en su cama.

-papa como sigues-dijo kori

-hija hace dos años se fue koma y tu madre murió –dijo Myand

-si papa, pero no tienes que estar todo el día en la cama-dijo kori

-koriana prométeme algo-dijo el

-que es-dijo kori

-cuando me muera vete lo más pronto posible de tamaran, cuando no este yo , quedan matarte , tienes que huir-dijo el

-pero porque-dijo ella

-tengo una empresa tequilera en gotham y quiero que te hagas cargo de ella-dijo myand

-papa-dijo ella

-prométemelo-dijo myand

-lo prometo-dijo kori


	4. amigos

**Capítulo 4: Amigos**

-la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre está bien rara-dijo Rachel

-lo sé y tengo que cumplirlos-dijo kori

-y tu sueño-dijo Rachel

-ese es el que menos importa-dijo kori

-hey kori-dijo Xavier

-Xavier-dijo kori

-me dijiste que querías ir a jump city, ten-dijo Xavier

-pero nosotras no queremos ir a jump city, te aviamos dicho new york-dijo kori

-si pero queda media hora-dijo Xavier

-tú qué piensas-dijo kori a Rachel

-está bien yo digo que hay que hacerlo-dijo Rachel

-pero cuando-dijo kori

-en el momento indicado-dijo Rachel

-si-dijo kori

En Gotham

Brunce estaba en su mansión desayunando mientras le entro un recuerdo

Fic flash

-Selena-dijo Brunce

-no puedo seguir así, si tú no cambias tu carácter, lo siento-dijo Selena llorando

-Selena espera-dijo Brunce tomándola del brazo

-ahora que me vas a inventar, que me vas a dedicar tu tiempo y que no vas a faltar a nuestras citas-dijo Selena-lo siento esa cera tu felicidad no la mía

Fin del fic flash

-amo brunce esta bien-dijo Alfred

-si Alfred-dijo Brunce

-pensando en Selena-susurro Alfred

-que dijiste-dijo Brunce

-nada amo-dijo Alfred

-le llamare a Dick-dijo Brunce agarrando su teléfono y le marco

-hola Brunce-dijo Richard

-y como te fue-dijo Brunce

-bien acabo de conocer a una chica súper guapa-dijo Richard

-otra de tus aventuras-dijo Brunce

-no lo sé, pero ella es un poco difícil-dijo Richard

-eso es nuevo, y como es-dijo Brunce

-es pellirroja, con ojos color verde, alta y piel bronceada-dijo Richard

-y es más alta que tu-dijo Brunce burlándose

-no te burles-dijo Richard

-entonces es más alta que tu-dijo Brunce

-Mmm, es súper linda-dijo Richard

-y hablando de Katherine o kitten, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti-dijo Brunce

-hay no esa, ni ganas de hablar de ella-dijo Richard

-bueno te deje tengo que ir a la empresa-dijo Brunce

-bueno cuídate bye-dijo Richard colgando el teléfono

En ese momento paso kori al otro lado de la calle y el logro verla, y fue corriendo detrás de ella

-hey que paso con nuestra cita-dijo Richard

-de que cita hablas-dijo kori

-de la que quedamos en la feria-dijo Richard

-mira te seamos sinceros, los chicos que están aquí de paseo nada más es para divertirse-dijo kori

Dick no supo que decir, por una parte era verdad, el había ido ahí a divertirse con las chicas de la isla.

-su silencio dice todo-dijo kori retirándose

-no espera-dijo Richard

-y de que sirve que lo escuche, cuando todo esto acabe, te irás a tu ciudad y ni te acordaras ni de esta plática-dijo kori

-eso no es cierto-dijo Richard

-por dios ni usted se la cree-dijo kori

-porque eres tan terca-dijo Richard

-no soy terca, soy realista-dijo kori

-al menos acepta mi invitación-dijo Richard

-está bien-dijo kori

-que bien-dijo Richard sonriente

-pero sin coqueteos-dijo kori

-está bien sin eso-dijo Richard

-y a dónde iremos-dijo kori

-creo que es mejor preguntarlo a la experta en esta isla-dijo Richard

-bueno entonces seré su guía-dijo kori

-y todavía no se tu nombre completo-dijo Richard

-koriana Anders-dijo kori

-Richard Grayson, pero me puedes decir dick-dijo

-entonces me puedes decir kori-dijo ella

-y adonde iremos-dijo Richard

-ya se-dijo kori

Después kori lo llevo a unos manantiales y le estuvo explicando, después lo llevo al templo de la diosa x- hall y que significaba.

-y que piensas estudiar-dijo Richard

-diseño de modas-dijo kori

-y esta esa carrera aquí-dijo Richard

-no iré primero a jump city a estudiar-dijo kori

-no te quedaras-dijo Richard

-no –dijo kori-y mi padre llega a morir, tengo que huir de aquí lo más rápido posible-dijo kori

-porque-dijo Richard

-es algo de lo que no quiero hablar-dijo kori

-Mmm y vives con tus papas-dijo Richard

-nada mas con mi papa y mi madre murió hace diez años-dijo kori

-see lo que se siente, mis padres murieron cuando tenía ocho –dijo Richard

-tus padres murieron-dijo kori

-si cuando tenía ocho años-dijo Richard-y después me adopto el millonario Brunce Wayne que fue como un padre para mí.

-y si se puede saber cómo murieron, no es por sé...-dijo kori

-no hay problema, mira mi familia éramos trapecistas de un circo, todo paso cuando un hombre quiso comprar el circo pero el dueño se negó, así que comenzó con mis padres cortando los listones donde se atravesaban-dijo Richard que estaba llorando.

-Richard, ya no llores de seguro ellos deben de estar orgullosos de tus logros-dijo kori

-sí y cuéntame de ti mejor-dijo Richard-cuál es tu sueños

-pues ser modelo-dijo kori

-y que es lo que te detiene-dijo Richard

-que en un pueblo como este es difícil-dijo kori

-y por eso te vas a jump city-dijo Richard

-si aparte no pienso quedarme aquí toda una vida-dijo kori

-Mm y cuando te irías-dijo Richard

-pues muy pronto, de hecho me iría con Rachel-dijo kori

-mira la verdad no me gustaría perder contacto contigo-dijo Richard

-pues creo que será difícil –dijo kori

-porque-dijo Richard

-después de que te vayas te das cuenta que tal vez no nos encontremos-dijo kori

-pues si eso pasa te buscare en jump city-dijo Richard

-irías a jump city damas a verme-dijo kori

-porque no-dijo Richard

-creo que ya es tarde me tengo que ir-dijo kori

-te llevo a tu casa-dijo Richard

-harías eso por mi-dijo kori

-si –dijo Richard-kori una pregunta

-si-dijo kori

-puedo ser tu amigo-dijo Richard

-claro podemos ser amigos-dijo kori

Después dick la llevo a su casa y se despidieron, lo cual Richard empezó a sentir algo diferente por kori.


	5. platicas

**Capítulo 5: platicas**

Después de que ella salió de su casa y sin querer se encontró con Xavier que la estaba esperando fuera de su casa.

-hey chica-dijo Xavier

-ahora que Xavier-dijo kori

-solo te vengo a dejar , esto como sabes que nuestros padres fueron buenos amigos , escucha cuando tengas el problema, escucha bien el problema, aprieta este botón y un helicóptero te estará esperando para ir a jump city , junto con Rachel , las dos cuando muera tu padre están en peligro por favor acepta mi ayuda-dijo Xavier

-si ya entendí-dijo kori

-entiendes si llega a pasar tienes que pelarte de aquí junto con tu amiga, entiendes-dijo Xavier

-si-dijo kori

-esta platica nunca la tuvimos, nos vemos en jump city, espero que no te maten-dijo Xavier y kori le entro un miedo.

Mientras en la isla estaba slade Wilson, es el un mercenario que trata con blancas, es un hombre con armas a tomar, por ser un hombre peligroso.

-Myand va a pagar muy pronto por quitarme lo que más ame-dijo slade

-supongo que vas a comenzar con la chiquilla-dijo luz

-es la parte principal de mi plan-dijo slade

-y la vas a matar-dijo luz

-no tengo un plan mejor-dijo slade

-los Anders pagaran, ya que no tenemos el paradero de la mayor-dijo luz

Rachel estaba en la biblioteca, mientras alguien la llamo por detrás

-Garfield-dijo Rachel-que haces aquí

-decide seguirte-dijo Garfield

-me estas espiando-dijo ella

-no como crees yo solo he...-dijo Garfield

-no hay problema-dijo Rachel

-y que aras en la noche-dijo Garfield

-pues nada importante-dijo Rachel

-Garfield al fin te encuentro-dijo Víctor

-que pasa-dijo Garfield

-Karen tuvo un pequeño accidente tengo que regresarme-dijo Víctor

-y está bien-dijo Garfield

-no lo sé, pero me voy, wally vendrá conmigo-dijo Víctor

-adiós –dijo Garfield

-Karen es su amiga-dijo Rachel

-si es novia de Víctor-dijo Garfield

-y cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar-dijo kori

-no mucho, el año que viene vengo por ti-dijo Richard

-jajá enserio –dijo kori burlándose

-no te burles es enserio-dijo Richard

-y a donde me llevarías-dijo kori

-A gotham-dijo Richard

-me tendré que esperar un año-dijo kori

-solo acabo la universidad y nos vamos-dijo Richard

-está bien-dijo kori

-kori –dijo Richard

-si-dijo ella

-te puedo besar-dijo Richard

-no se te hace que es muy rápido para esto-dijo kori

-si lo siento, tienes razón-dijo el

-nos vamos-dijo kori

-si solo déjame pagar la cuenta-dijo Richard

Después Richard recibió una llamada de brunce

-hola Brunce-dijo Richard

-Jasón huyo te necesito –dijo Brunce

-pero como-dijo Richard

-después te lo explico necesito que tomes el primer vuelo-dijo Brunce

-si-dijo decepcionado

-pasa algo-dijo kori

-kori mi hermano está desaparecido mi padre me necesita-dijo Richard

-entiendo-dijo kori

-nos volveremos a ver-dijo Richard

-si-dijo ella-te acompaño al aeropuerto

-si-dijo el


	6. despedida

Capítulo 6: despedida

Estaban en el aeropuerto mientras Garfield y Rachel se estaban despendo

-fue el mejor verano que pude tener kori-dijo Richard

-también el mío-dijo ella

-vendré para llevarte conmigo-dijo Richard

-te estaré esperando-dijo kori-Richard

-si-dijo el

-te puedo besar-dijo ella

-no tienes por qué preguntarlo-dijo el

-entonces-dijo ella agarrando su camisa y lo beso, lo cual el también correspondió al beso.

-creo que ya te tienes que ir-dijo kori y el la beso

-adiós-dijo el

-adiós-dijo ella

Un mes después

Habían pasado un montón de cosas, kori estaba en su casa, mientras empezó -papa-dijo ella

-kori-dijo su padre

-papa, que tienes-dijo ella

-ya es... Tiempo, tienes que irte-dijo el

-pero no-dijo ella llorando

En otro lado de la casa había unos hombres armados, lo cual era los hombres de slade.

-debe de estar ahí, maten al viejo y nos llevamos a la chica-dijo slade

-ya oyeron –dijo un hombre

Kori no sabía qué hacer, estaba toda. Estaba en una situación complicada, se acordó de lo que le dijo Xavier y se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora, tenía que desaparecer de tamaran.

-tengo que irme-dijo sacando el aparato que le dio Xavier y apretó el bote, después saco el teléfono y le marco a Rachel-Rachel ya es tiempo tenemos que irnos

-tan rápido, ya apretaste el botón verdad-dijo ella

-si solo nos vemos en el edificio de senado-dijo kori dijo sacando un arma

-ahí nos vemos-dijo Rachel

Kori tan rápido salió por la ventana, de la nada unos cuatro hombres la alcanzaron a ver y fueron corriendo, ella se escondió en una cuadra abandonada, después los perdió, mientras ellos estaban por detrás apunto a dos hombres y les disparo por detrás dejándolos muertos. Después ella se fue corriendo subiendo unas escaleras.

-alto preciosa a dónde vas-dijo el hombre

-ella no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando

-es un desperdicio matarte primero por que no lo usamos en algo mejor-dijo el hombre

-no se atreva-dijo kori

-como no-dijo aventándola al suelo y le dio una cachetada, rompiéndole la blusa y dejándola en pantanos y sostén.

-no entiendo si slade, puede usarte para otra cosa-dijo el hombre

-por favor déjeme ir-dijo ella

-y de qué sirve si te van a matar-dijo el, cuando él le seguía besando el cuello, ella agarro su arma y le disparo al hombre en la cabeza.

-tengo que salir de aquí-dijo ella saliendo para irse al edificio

Después Rachel la estaba esperando en el helicóptero

-vámonos de aquí-dijo kori

-si, ya vámonos-dijo Rachel

Después se fue volando el helicóptero.

-como que la dejaron escapar-dijo slade gritando

-mato a 4 de nuestros mejores hombres-dijo luz

-maldita perra, me las va a pagar-dijo slade


	7. busqueda

**Capítulo 7: busqueda**

Richard estaba en la mansión Wayne, se la pasaba pensando en kori, por desgracia no le paso su número telefónico.

-hola dicky-dijo kitten

-ahora no-dijo el

-entonces cuando, cuando regresaste de esa isla eres diferente-dijo ella

-soy otro y no te quiero volver a ver-dijo Richard

-creo que me tendrás que ver todos los días-dijo ella

-no seas estúpida-dijo el

-lo mismo digo yo adivina que-dijo ella

-déjate de idioteces y vete-dijo el

-no me iré hasta que me escuches, estoy embarazada-dijo kitten

-qué pero si eso paso hace un mes-dijo el

-tengo un mes de embarazo-dijo ella

-QUE-DIJO EL

-como lo oíste-dijo ella yéndose

-tengo que buscar a kori-dijo Richard

-al fin están aquí-dijo Xavier

-si por suerte estamos vivas-dijo kori

-lo sé, kori escucha-dijo Xavier

-porque esos hombres quieren matarnos-dijo kori

-no se sabe la historia solo tus padres lo saben, pero ya están muertos-dijo Xavier

-y ahora, ahora que voy hacer-dijo kori

-kori te acuerdas de nuestros sueños-dijo Rachel

-sería algo, bueno como comenzar-dijo kori

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Xavier

-lo bueno es que tengo esto-dijo Rachel sacando una USB

-nunca la dejaste-dijo kori sonriendo

-vamos a ser unas chingonas kori-dijo Rachel

-eso tenlo por echo-dijo kori

-quien sabe dónde estará Garfield-dijo Rachel

-tenemos que tratar de contactarlos-dijo kori

-pero no será fácil-dijo Rachel

-tengo que buscar la empresa de mis padres, me dijo mi padre que era una empresa tequilera-dijo kori

-pues es nuestra principal estrategia de vengarnos de esos hombres-dijo Rachel

-es lo principal que pienso hacer-dijo kori

-y que piensas hacer-dijo Rachel

-es obvio que slade tiene una historia, por una razón quiso matarme-dijo kori

Garfield, Víctor y wally estaban en un bar antro del cumpleaños de Karen, lo cual había estado organizándolo desde hace mucho.

-mi amor que bien que estas aquí-dijo Karen a Víctor

-vine en tu día-dijo el

-donde esta dicky-dijo kitten

-el no vino, fue de viaje-dijo wally

-a donde-dijo kitten

-a donde crees que iría-dijo wally

-querida fue a ver a su amor de verano-dijo Víctor

-no les creo-dijo kitten

Mientras por otro lado Richard estaba llegando a tamaran, después bajo del avión y se decidió ir a la casa de kori, pero se dio cuenta que estaba hecha ruinas

-que paso aquí-dijo el mismo

Después salió de la casa y fue al primer lugar donde la vio así que fue al restaurante donde trabajaba con galfore

-disculpe, usted sabe dónde puedo encontrar a kori Anders-dijo Richard

-mi sobrina-dijo galfore

-si en donde puedo encontrarla-dijo Richard

-no supo lo que paso-dijo galfore

-que ella está bien-dijo Richard

-su padre murió y después ella tuvo que huir lo más rápido posible a jump city-dijo el

-se fue a jump city-dijo Richard

-Si y no puedo volver o si no está en peligro-dijo Galfore

-gracias, pero el problema es encontrarla allá-dijo Richard

-si pero no se su paradero-dijo galfore


	8. obsesiones

**Capítulo 8: obsesiones**

Kori estaba sentada en su cama, pensando en lo que iba a ser y cuando entro Xavier

-que pasa-dijo Xavier

-Xavier tengo una duda porque me estas ayudando-dijo kori

-no kori, no puedo-dijo sacando una lagrima

-Xavier, todavía sigues amando a koma-dijo kori

-nunca la deje de amar-dijo el

-si pudiéramos saber su paradero-dijo kori

-si, bueno me voy-dijo Xavier

-adiós-dijo ella

Después kori decidió salir de la casa y decidió ir de compras al centro comercial y de repente alguien la llamo por detrás.

-creo que te va mejor el otro color-dijo un hombre por detrás

-haha, lo conozco-dijo kori

-permíteme presentarme soy Jasón Told-dijo el

-kori Anders, mucho gusto-dijo ella

-y eres de aquí-dijo el

-no soy de la isla de tamaran-dijo kori

-Mm y estas aquí de paseo-dijo Jasón

-no, pienso quedarme-dijo ella

-excelente-dijo el

Kitten fue a la mansión Wayne para hablar con Brunce, según para hablar del tema de su embarazo.

-Katherine en que puedo ayudarte-dijo Brunce

-necesito hablar con Richard-dijo ella

-no está –dijo el

-necesito encontrarlo, tengo un problema-dijo ella

-cual-dijo el

-estoy embarazada-dijo kitten

-y ya estas segura-dijo el

-si-dijo kitten

-mira kitten, tú siempre has buscado a Richard-dijo Brunce

-por favor él es el hombre que yo siempre quise ayúdame-dijo kitten

-Katherine no puedo obligarlo a algo así-dijo Brunce

-si puedes él es mío-dijo ella

-no es así Katherine-dijo Brunce

Garfield fue a jump city a recoger una papelería a la universidad de jump city cuando se encontró a Rachel que se encontraron de frente.

-Rachel-dijo Garfield

-Garfield, o por dios eres tú-dijo Rachel abrasándolo

-ni siquiera paso el año y nos encontramos-dijo Garfield

-ya se-dijo Rachel-espera kori mira quien es

-que pasa-dijo kori-Garfield

-kori que bien que las encontramos-dijo Garfield

-igual-dijo kori

-y hace cuanto están aquí-dijo Garfield

-cinco meses-dijo Rachel

-cinco meses, han estado aquí cinco meses es enserio-dijo Garfield riéndose

-si y cuál es el chiste-dijo kori

-perdón kori pero Dick creo que te sigue buscando en tamaran-dijo Garfield

-es enserio, o por dios jajaja-dijo riéndose kori

-si-dijo Garfield-dejame llamarle

-si mejor llámale-dijo Rachel

-ya voy-dijo Garfield marcando el celular

-que pasa Garfield-dijo Richard

-todavía sigues buscando a kori-dijo Garfield

-porque la pregunta-dijo Richard

-pásamelo-dijo kori-hola Richard

-kori eres tú-dijo el

-ahí que me has estado buscando en tamaran-dijo kori

-emm si, te fui a buscar y en donde estas-dijo Richard

-en jump city-dijo kori

-cierto tu tío dijo que estabas ahí-dijo el

-si tengo aquí cinco meses-dijo kori

-y no me llamaste-dijo Richard

-no tenia tu número-dijo ella

-mañana en la mañana estoy ahí-dijo Richard

-si, después nos vemos-dijo ella

-adiós-dijo kori

-adiós kori-dijo Richard


	9. Desgloses y dudas

**Capítulo 9: Desgloses y dudas**

Al día siguiente Richard llego a jump city eran las 7:30 de la mañana, al salir del avión los estaba Víctor y Garfield esperándolo afuera del aeropuerto, al verlos los fue abrazar

-chicos-dijo Richard

-al fin que estas aquí, te habías tardado-dijo Garfield

-pero ya estoy aquí-dijo Richard-y kori

-en su casa, deben de estar desayunando con Rachel-dijo Víctor

-pues que esperamos-dijo Richard

Kori y Xavier estaban en un cuarto, ella vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes negra y el con unos jeans y un camisa azul, habían estado desglosado e investigado quien era slade, tenía kori demasiadas dudas, tenían varios fotografías pegadas en la paren en el centro estaba la fotografía de slade y a un lado la de su padre y la de kori.

-no has pensado que tal vez, tu familia tiene un secreto-dijo Xavier mirándola misteriosamente

-ahora que me estas preguntando eso, no se ni que pensar-dijo kori

-kori, nos va a traer tiempo tratar de investigar a ese hombre-dijo Xavier

-si, debemos de contratar a alguien para eso –dijo kori

-no se, conozco a una amiga que ayudaría a eso-dijo Xavier guiñándole el ojo

-y quien es-dijo kori

-tara markov-dijo Xavier- ella es buena actuando, cosa que siempre la rechazan en cadenas de televisión

-entonces no es buena como dices-dijo kori

-es parte de su actuación-dijo Xavier

-y te sabes su número-dijo kori

-eso y mucho más-dijo Xavier sacando su teléfono

En un casting estaba una chica rubia con ojos azules y cabello corto, mientras estaba en la fila donde estaban varias personas actuando, que vestía con un pantalón negro y una blusa escotada roja

-tara markov-dijo una mujer

-aquí estoy-dijo tara

-sígame-dijo la mujer

-se da cuenta que es la quinta vez, que me pide una oportunidad más para entrar aquí-dijo un hombre

-está seguro señor-dijo tara

-haz estado aquí, como no olvidarme de ese rostro, te has pasado por Joselyn, jane y incluso lupita-dijo el hombre

-creo que me estará confundiendo-dijo tara

-sáquenla de aquí-dijo el hombre

-no espere –dijo ella queriéndose zafar de dos hombres negros, pero ella quería que la soltaran

-no la queremos ver cerca de aquí-dijo la mujer

-y no era la quinta vez, ya había venido doce veces-dijo tara en ese momento empezó a sonar su celular

-hola-dijo tara

-hola chica-dijo Xavier

-Xavier, eres tú .cuanto tiempo-dijo tara

-creo que te habías olvidado de mi-dijo Xavier

-no como crees-dijo ella

-te puedo ver-dijo Xavier

-claro-dijo ella

-bueno te veo, fuera de la cadena televisora-dijo Xavier

-y como sabes que estoy ahí-dijo ella

-etas en otra parte-dijo Xavier

-no estoy en la cadena televisora-dijo ella decepcionada

-entonces mejor nos vemos en la noche, te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo Xavier

-está bien nos vemos en un bar-dijo tara

-está bien adiós-dijo Xavier

-adiós.-dijo tara colgando el teléfono

-y que te dijo-dijo kori

-iremos esta noche al bar-dijo Xavier

-bueno, espero que tu amiguita te sirva-dijo kori

-ella es una monedita de oro, es casi, es mi amiga con derechos-dijo Xavier

-entiendo-dijo kori casi riéndose

-nos vemos en la noche-dijo Xavier

-está bien-dijo kori

En ese momento llego Garfield y Víctor y atrás de ellos estaba Richard

-kori-dijo Richard

-Richard-dijo ella abrazándola


	10. encuentros

Capítulo 10: encuentros

En ese momento llego Garfield y Víctor y atrás de ellos estaba Richard

-kori-dijo Richard

-Richard-dijo ella abrazándolo

-kori no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo Richard

-yo igual-dijo kori

-y porque te fuiste de tamaran –dijo Richard

Kori y Rachel se dieron una mirada de complicidad, sin saber cómo comenzar, Richard le dio una mirada a kori, quería saber si algo le había ocurrido

-paso algo o que-dijo Garfield

-No solo queríamos probar una mejor vida-dijo Rachel

-si tuvimos también un buen viaje-dijo kori

-seguras-dijo Richard

Fic fash

kori dijo su padre

papa, que tienes dijo ella

ya es... Tiempo, tienes que irte dijo el

pero no dijo ella llorando

En otro lado de la casa había unos hombres armados, lo cual era los hombres de slade.

debe de estar ahí, maten al viejo y nos llevamos a la chica dijo slade

ya oyeron –dijo un hombre

Kori no sabía qué hacer, estaba toda. Estaba en una situación complicada, se acordó de lo que le dijo Xavier y se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora, tenía que desaparecer de

Tamaran.

tengo que irme dijo sacando el aparato que le dio Xavier y apretó el bote, después saco el teléfono y le marco a Rachel Rachel ya es tiempo tenemos que irnos

tan rápido, ya apretaste el botón verdad dijo ella

si solo nos vemos en el edificio de senado dijo kori dijo sacando un arma

ahí nos vemos dijo Rachel

Kori tan rápido salió por la ventana, de la nada unos cuatro hombres la alcanzaron a ver y fueron corriendo, ella se escondió en una cuadra abandonada, después los perdió, mientras ellos estaban por detrás apunto a dos hombres y les disparo por detrás dejándolos muertos. Después ella se fue corriendo subiendo unas escaleras.

alto preciosa a dónde vas -dijo el hombre

ella no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando

es un desperdicio matarte primero porque no lo usamos en algo mejor- dijo el hombre

no se atreva dijo kori

como no dijo aventándola al suelo y le dio una cachetada, rompiéndole la blusa y dejándola en pantanos y sostén.

no entiendo si slade, puede usarte para otra cosa dijo el hombre

por favor déjeme ir dijo ella

y de qué sirve si te van a matar dijo el, cuando él le seguía besando el cuello, ella agarro su arma y le disparo al hombre en la cabeza.

tengo que salir de aquí dijo ella saliendo para irse al edificio

Después Rachel la estaba esperando en el helicóptero

vámonos de aquí dijo kori

si, ya vámonos dijo Rachel

Después se fue volando el helicóptero. Fin del fic flash

-todo está bien-dijo Richard

-si todo está bien-dijo kori

-está segura-dijo Richard tocando mejilla

-sí, porque no debería estarlo-dijo kori con una sonrisa fingida

-no te veo segura-dijo Richard preocupado

-estoy bien, mejor hay que comer algo, ya hace hambre-dijo kori cambiando de tema.

-qué tal si les preparo espagueti-dijo Víctor

-no me digas, ahora vamos a celebrar-dijo Rachel irónicamente

-porque no-dijo Víctor-algunos de ustedes tienen planes esta noche

-pues yo no, estoy libre-dijo Garfield

-pero nosotras si tenemos-dijo Rachel

-se puede saber a dónde van-dijo Víctor

-es algo personal-dijo kori

-entendemos-dijo Garfield decepcionado

-pero podríamos en otro momento-dijo kori tratando de no a guitarlos

Brunce estaba saliendo del ministerio público, cuando de repente vio del otro lado de la avenida estaba Selena apunto de tomar un taxi, que vestía con un vestido rojo con unas medias negras y tacones negros. Selena había tomado el taxi.

-lléveme todo derecho-dijo Selena

-claro señorita-dijo el taxista

-necesito encontrarte kori-pensó ella en su mente, ella esperaba que todavía estuviera con vida , por ser la mejor amiga de sus padres, se había enterado de la muerte de los dos y necesitaba encontrarla ya que ella manejaba la empresa tequilera.

-mira Víctor, yo no sabía que eres buen chef-dijo kori comiendo

-el mejor de mi clase-dijo Víctor

-es increíble que te haigas robado el corazón de Dick-dijo Víctor guiñándole el ojos a causa de que kori se sonrojo

-tú crees eso-dijo kori nerviosamente

-no lo creo, lo sé-dijo Víctor

-Víctor aquí está la salsa de tomate-dijo Richard entrando por la puerta, a causa hizo que Víctor y kori se aguantaran de reírse

-dije algo raro-dijo Richard

-no solo estaba probando el espagueti, verdad kori-dijo Víctor mirándola

-por supuesto-dijo ella agarrando la salsa de tomate-que se hace primero

-pues la vaciamos en el contenedor-dijo Víctor

-claro-dijo ella

Después el teléfono de Richard empezó a vibrar y era su padre adoptivo Brunce y después contesto el teléfono.

-diga-dijo Richard

-Dick, tienes un asunto pendiente-dijo Brunce

-kitten, si ella me dijo-dijo Richard, lo cual kori presto atención

-Dick está embarazada, tienes que hacerte cargo-dijo Brunce

-mira después arreglo eso, salgo hoy mismo, nos vemos en la noche-dijo Richard

-te espero, con cuidado-dijo Brunce

-adiós-dijo Richard

-te vas-dijo kori

-sí, vuelvo pronto-dijo Richard despidiéndose de ella

-ni preguntes, es hombre de mucho trabajo-dijo Víctor

-entiendo-dijo kori

 **espero que le haga gustado**


	11. trato

**Capítulo 11: trato**

Richard llego a la mansión Wayne, quien lo estaba esperando Brunce su padre adoptivo en el despacho sentado en un sillón negro de cuero.

-cómo es posible que dejaras a Katherine embarazada-dijo Brunce

-para empezar, yo no la deje embarazada, te digo porque-dijo Richard

-porque –respondió Brunce

-porque siempre use protección –dijo Richard

-seguro-dijo Brunce

-si, además fue una sola vez-dijo Richard

-pero como quiera pídele la prueba en sangre-dijo Brunce

-si mañana voy al centro de salud y pido que se la realicen-dijo Richard

-solo espero que sea verdad, bueno nos vemos más tarde-dijo Brunce

-a dónde vas-dijo Richard

-a dar un paseo-dijo Brunce saliendo de la mansión

Kori estaba saliendo de la casa vestida con unos leggins de cuero y una verde y unos botines negros, agarro un taxi y fue al bar donde la cito Xavier, entro al bar y vio a Xavier con una rubia, que vestía con un pantalón blanco y una blusa negra con tacones negros.

-kori-dijo Xavier alzando su mano

-hola-dijo kori saludándolo

-mira te presento a tara-dijo Xavier

-hola que tal-dijo tara

-mira tara es una amiga, que conocí hace dos años –dijo Xavier

-apuesto que quieres saber cómo nos conocimos –dijo tara

-es algo malo-dijo kori, tara y Xavier se enviaron una mirada de complicidad

-bueno te vamos a contar-dijo Xavier

-si quiero saber-dijo kori

-bueno fue un verano, yo fui a las vegas a divertirme como cualquier persona , es obvio que vas a ahí a divertirse y todo eso, bueno al principio cuando conocí a Xavier estaba en mis cinco sentidos, nos conocimos en el hotel , nos habían dado la misma habitación por equivocación , primero nos llevábamos mal –dijo tara

-si pero lo bueno comenzó cuando se nos pasaron las copas-dijo Xavier riéndose

-si buenos se nos pasaron las copas, después hicimos muchas tonterías –dijo tara

-hasta que decidimos unir nuestras vidas por dos días-dijo Xavier

-si kori nos casamos –dijo tara

-es enserio-dijo kori

-si pero nos divorciamos en dos días-dijo tara

-qué historia tan, impresionante-dijo kori

-y desde ese entonces terminamos siendo los mejores amigos-dijo Xavier

-y también lo hicieron-dijo kori

-sí, también algunas veces después de casados-dijo Xavier

-que linda historia –dijo kori irónicamente

-si ese es nuestro cuento de hadas de dos días-dijo tara

Selena llego a su departamento, se quitó los tacones que llevaba puestos, prendió la televisión y alguien toco la puerta, abrió la puerta y era Brunce parado.

-hola-dijo Brunce

-Brunce-dijo Selena-que haces aquí

-puedo pasar-dijo Brunce

-adelante-dijo Selena

-te vi saliendo del edificio y tomaste un taxi-dijo Brunce

-si fue hacer un encargo-dijo Selena

-y que ha sido de ti-dijo Brunce

-pues estoy trabajando y saldré en un mes a Londres-dijo Selena

-no te gustaría salir a alguna parte-dijo Brunce

-mira Wayne, en este momento estoy cansada y tengo que recuperar mi sueño-dijo Selena-podría ser otro día

-entiendo –dijo Brunce

-nos vemos-dijo Selena

-hasta pronto-dijo Brunce y ella cerró la puerta

-porque no te puedo olvidar Wayne-pensó Selena

-bueno la razón porque estamos aquí fue porque, necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo kori

-mi ayuda-dijo tara

-si-dijo kori-bueno te voy a contar mi historia

-claro te escucho-dijo tara

-bueno todo comenzó cuando mis padres…-dijo kori contado la historia, tara le estaba prestando demasiada atención

Richard salió a buscar a Katherine a su casa, toco la puerta y la abrió la misma Katherine, que antes de que se bajara del vehículo lo estaba esperando en la puerta, ella vestía con un pesquero blanco con una blusa rosa y unos tacones rosas.

-Dick, que bien que estas aquí-dijo Katherine

-Katherine, escucha no creo que este embarazada, pero vamos a un hospital para realizarte la prueba-dijo Richard

-no me crees, pero me hice la prueba y salió positivo-dijo Katherine a Richard se le ocurrió una brillante idea, como tenía un cabellito pequeño en el hombre se lo quito y lo puso en una bolsa

-qué es eso-dijo ella observando su cabello

-no solo es basura, luego te veo-dijo Richard

-adiós dicky-dijo Katherine

Después Richard se subió a su coche y se fue hasta la mansión Wayne

_-quieres saber la historia de tus padres y porque ese hombre te quiere matar-dijo tara

-sí, mira solo hazte su amiga de confianza –dijo kori

-entiendo-dijo tara –are lo posible

-eso espero, solo que no averigüe que somos amigas-dijo kori

-eso tenlo por seguro-dijo tara

-no te preocupes te pagaremos-dijo kori

-yo creo que también slade-dijo Xavier-tiene que pagarte

-pero si me piden matar, por dios ni ustedes lo harían-dijo tara

-de que hablas, si yo ya lo hice-dijo kori

-ya has matado-dijo tara con terror

-sí, pero para sobrevivir, para defenderme-dijo kori

-podemos contar contigo-dijo Xavier

-claro-dijo tara sonriendo

 **¿que le pareció creen que katherine este embarazada?**

 **Bueno espero que le guste esta capitulo , si tienen dudas comenten**


	12. descubriendo el pasado parte 1

**Capítulo 12: descubriendo el pasado parte 1**

En la mañana siguiente, kori había despertado desde muy temprano a correr al parque, siempre corría 30 minutos o incluso una hora, mientras terminaba de correr el cronometro marcaba 56:34:59.

-veo que eres nueva-dijo una mujer

-si tengo 5meses en jumo city-dijo kori

-y de dónde eres-dijo la mujer

-de la isla de tamaran-dijo kori

-wow, mi mejor amiga era de ahí-dijo la mujer

-enserio-dijo kori-y cuál es su nombre

-soy Selena Kyle –dijo Selena

-Selena o por dios, eres tú, no sé si me recuerdes, pero soy kori, mi madre y tu fueron amigas-dijo kori

-kori, cuanto haz crecido, la última vez que te vi, tenias 8 años-dijo Selena

-sí y que ha sido de ti-dijo kori

-pues creo que hay un tema que te debe de interesar-dijo Selena

-cual es-dijo kori

-será mejor en otro lugar-dijo Selena

-qué tal si nos vemos en un restaurante-dijo kori

-suena perfecto-dijo Selena

Richard fue a dejar las muestras del cabello de Katherine para saber si está embarazada, camino hasta la recepción donde estaba la enfermera.

-hola que tal-dijo Richard

-en que lo puedo ayudar-dijo la enfermera

-podría hacer esta prueba de embarazado, por favor-dijo Richard

-claro que sí, solo que va a tardar dos días-dijo la enfermera

-está bien en dos días-dijo Richard

Después Richard saco el teléfono y le llamo a kori

-alo-dijo kori entrando a la casa

-hey kori-dijo Richard

-Richard que hay, amigo-dijo kori

-pues en gotham, me voy a quedar dos días más-dijo Richard

-pues está bien-dijo kori

-kori-dijo Richard

-si-dijo ella

-cuando llegue, podemos salir a un lugar-dijo Richard

-claro Richard, me encantaría-dijo kori

-bueno tengo pensado llevarte a un lugar pero es sorpresa-dijo Richard

-entonces lo espero en tres días-dijo kori

-nos vemos-dijo Richard

-adiós Richard-dijo kori

-adiós kori-dijo Richard cortando la llamada

Después Richard fue conduciendo hasta la mansión Wayne, se bajó del coche y se encontró a Jasón told, el hijo adoptivo de Brunce también, él es blanco con cabello negro y canoso, que vestía con un pantalones de mezclilla y con chaqueta de cuero.

-Told que haces aquí-dijo Richard

-Brunce me llamo llamar-dijo Jasón

-enserio-dijo Richard

-si-dijo Jasón

-haz estado viajando mucho-dijo Richard

-sí y también me pagan bien-dijo Jasón-y te vas a quedar en Gotham

-no, volveré a jump city-dijo Richard

-impresionante Grayson-dijo Jasón

-Jasón que bien que estas aquí-dijo Brunce

-que hay viejo-dijo Jasón

-nada solo, voy a ser un evento y quiero que los dos asistan-dijo Brunce

-no estoy seguro-dijo Richard

-los quiero a los dos aquí en un mes-dijo Brunce-y no hay peros

Kori entro al restaurante, donde la cito Selena, kori vestía con un pantalón de vestir con una blusa blanca fajada a su cuerpo con unos tacones de plataforma color blancos, Selena estaba sentada en la mesa con un vestido negro y tacones rojos y un saco en la silla.

-Selena ya estoy aquí-dijo kori

-kori tenemos de mucho que hablar-dijo Selena

-lo sé-dijo kori

-así que por mientras hay que pedir algo-dijo Selena

-si-dijo kori

Después pidieron algo para comer y tuvieron tiempo para hablar

-kori no sé por dónde comenzar-dijo Selena

-cuéntame que hay de las empresas tequilera-dijo kori

-esa empresa es de la familia de tu padre, bueno por este momento yo estoy manejando esa compañía-dijo Selena-todo ha salido bien, nunca entendí por qué tu padre no se quiso hacer cargo

-ni yo sé, pero eso... Significa que-dijo kori

-si kori esa empresa te pertenece-dijo Selena

-está segura-dijo kori

-si al menos que aparezca tu hermana-dijo Selena

-mi hermano huyo de tamaran-dijo kori

-eso significa que es tu empresa kori-dijo Selena

-pero como es que te la dejaron en tus manos-dijo kori con interés

-tu madre mi dijo que me hiciera cargo, al principio no fue fácil, tuve que meterme a estudiar, administración de empresas, leyes y a economía-dijo Selena

-entiendo-dijo kori

-kori tienes que conocer esa empresa es tu fututo-dijo Selena

-es lo que pienso hacer-dijo kori sonriendo –pero tú me tienes que ayudar

-eso tenlo por echo kori-dijo Selena

-luego me llevas a que la conozca-dijo kori

-claro cuando quieras-dijo Selena-eres una Anders

-SI Selena tú conoces a slade-dijo kori, con el comentario de kori Selena se puso algo angustiada

-kori ese tipo no te hizo daño, como es que supo que estabas en tamaran-dijo Selena

-por eso es la pregunta-dijo kori

-mantente alejada de ese tipo-dijo Selena-ese es un criminal

-si ya lo entiendo, pero porque quiere matarme-dijo kori

-eso solo tus padres lo sabían-dijo Selena preocupada

-creo que se guardaron el secreto a la tumba-dijo kori

-pero el único que debe saber es el-dijo Selena

-sí, pero es demasiado arriesgado que yo me le acerque, por eso contrate a una chica-dijo kori

-kori solo espero que tu plan funcione-dijo Selena

-igual yo-dijo kori

2 días después

Richard se levantó de su cama, para ir a recoger los resultados de Katherine, así que decidió darse una ducha con agua tibia, después salió y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa azul marino, tenía unos lentes puestos, salió en su carro después llego al hospital y fue a la recepción donde estaba la enfermara que lo atendió la primera vez

-vengo por unos resultados-dijo Richard

-a nombre de quien –dijo la enfermera

-Katherine polilla-dijo Richard

-aquí tiene –dijo la enfermera dándole los resultados en un sobre blanco de papel.

Richard abrió el sobre, para leer los resultados

-o por dios-dijo Richard

 **Que les pareció los deje con la duda, en el siguiente capítulo veremos si está realmente embarazada**

 **En la parte donde kori esta con Selena, descubrirán porque slade quiere matarla**

 **Espero que le haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo**


	13. verdad

**Capítulo 13: verdad**

Richard abrió el sobre, para leer los resultados

-o por dios-dijo Richard dijo viendo los resultados

 **Nombre: Katherine polilla**

 **Prueba de embarazo: negativo**

-pasa algo señor-dijo la enfermera

-no todo está bien gracias-dijo sonriendo de alegría y abrazando a la enfermera

Era obvio que los que los resultados estaban correctos, ya que ella sentía que lo iba a perder, pero en realidad ella nunca lo tubo, Richard se sentía feliz y saco su celular y le marco a Brunce

-ahora que Dick-dijo Brunce

-sabias que acabo de salir del hospital con la prueba de embarazo de Katherine –dijo Richard

-y que paso-dijo Brunce

-no está embarazada-dijo Richard

-eso significa que nos engallo-dijo Brunce

-si nos engallo, pero hoy vamos a reunirnos con su padre-dijo Richard

-no trates de burlarte de ella-dijo Brunce

-no lo hare-dijo Richard

-entonces nos vemos en la noche-dijo Brunce

Kori acababa de ducharse, mientras trajo la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, después salió y se puso la braga color negro que hacia juego con su sostén mientras se veía en el espejo

-mañana estará aquí Richard –pensó ella, de pronto Rachel abrió la puerta

-que sexi-dijo Rachel

-tranquila no pienso salir en ropa interior-dijo kori

-pero serias capas-dijo Rachel-y se puede saber porque estas tan feliz, porque conozco esa sonrisa

-pues mañana llega Richard –dijo kori sonriendo

-wow esa es la noticia-dijo Rachel

-sí y tú y gar-dijo kori y Rachel se sonrojo

-pues tengo que admitir que es malo con los chistes, pero es un chico amistoso-dijo Rachel

-enserio –dijo kori

-bueno también es lindo-dijo Rachel

-el chico es lindo-dijo kori

-si lo admito-dijo Rachel

-y ya tuvieron su cita-dijo kori

-hoy vamos a salir en la noche –dijo Rachel

-que bien-dijo kori

Richard estaba sentado en una mesa, pensando como quería burlarse de Katherine por engallarlo que estaba embarazada y quería humillarla por su plan, hasta que su amigo pelirrojo wally entro por la puerta, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de Flash.

-así que le vas a dar a kitten una cucharada de su propia medicina-dijo wally

\- no, solo quiero ver su cara y después salir para jump city-dijo Richard

-tengo a Karen y jinx en la camioneta, también nos mudamos a jump city-dijo wally

-no, pero en la mañana estaré ahí-dijo Richard

-y como van las cosas con kori-dijo wally

-pues vamos a salir mañana en la noche-dijo Richard

-amigo no se te hace que kori guarda un secreto-dijo wally

-sí y eso me preocupa-dijo Richard

-bueno nos vemos en jump city-dijo wally

-adiós –dijo Richard

-luego nos vemos-dijo wally

-estas lista kori-dijo Selena que vestía con un pantalón de vestir y una blusa negra

-si ya estoy lista-dijo kori que vestía igual solo que con una blusa blanca y una cebolla en el cabello

-entonces que esperamos-dijo Selena

30 minutos después llegaron a la empresa tequilera que era de su padre, y ahora le pertenece a ella.

-mira kori, desde los últimos veinte años, han sido grandes resultados del crecimiento de las ventas-dijo Selena

-me gustaría conocer más de la empresa, me gustaría que me guiaras, para hacerme cargo-dijo kori

-pues claro, pero tampoco es bueno que estés todo el día en la empresa, para eso contrataremos personas-dijo Selena

-sí pero esto es de mi familia, no entiendo porque mi padre nunca nos contó-dijo kori

-sí pero ahora es tuyo-dijo Selena

-Selena tengo una pregunta para ti-dijo kori

-si cual es-dijo Selena

-nunca te has enamorado-dijo kori

-sí pero a veces el amor no es lo que parece-dijo Selena

-porque tuviste algo decepcionante-dijo kori

-no solo que no siempre tienes que estar atado a lo mismo-dijo Selena con lágrimas en los ojos

Mientras tanto wally estaba con Karen y jinx en la carretera, estaban llegando a jump city

-y dices que son de tamaran-dijo Karen

-así es son amigas, que conocimos y todo fue gracias a Dick-dijo wally

-cuéntanos-dijo jinx

-bueno todo paso cuando…-dijo wally contando la historia en todo el camino

Después de dos horas llegaron a jump city

Entraron a la casa para presentarles a kori y Rachel, quienes estaban ayudando a Víctor a preparar la comida para todos, lo cual a Garfield se le ocurrió comida mexicana

-hola amigos y amigas-dijo wally

-viejo al fin estas aquí-dijo Garfield-hola Karen y jinx

-hola gar-dijo jinx

-Garfield quienes son-dijo Rachel desabrochándose el delantal

-mira Karen es la novia de Víctor y jinx es la novia de wally-dijo Garfield

-es un placer soy Rache Roth-dijo

-y yo soy kori Anders-dijo kori

-mucho gusto –dijo Karen

-y que pal mi comemos ya está lista la comida-dijo Víctor

-si yo muero de hambre-dijo wally

Richard estaba en la reunión donde estaba Brunce y el padre de Katherine el señor polilla, quien Katherine estaba bien feliz, pensando que le iban a proponer matrimonio.

-creo que todos sabemos para qué es esta reunión-dijo Richard

-sí y estoy bien contenta para darles la noticia Richard-dijo Katherine

-yo también kitten-dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-bueno y que esperamos-dijo el señor polilla

-quien empieza Dicky tu o yo-dijo ella

-como sea, preciosa-dijo Richard y kitten se sonrojo

-tu mejor mi precioso-dijo kitten

-bueno todos estamos felices por lo que estamos festejando, no kitten-dijo Richard y ella asistió con la cabeza

-sí y estoy bien feliz-dijo kitten

-si yo también-dijo Richard

-no tengo mucho tiempo para cursilerías, cual es la razón-dijo Brunce (estresado)

-bueno este va ser el mejor día de mi vida-dijo Richard sacando la prueba de embarazo de kitten-Katherine polilla, resultados negativo

-que eso como, pero si estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-dijo Katherine

-todo fue un engallo tuyo Katherine, mi preciosa-dijo Richard

-NO TU ESTAS MINTIENDO, ESTOY EMBARAZADA –dijo Katherine

-podemos hacerte de nuevo la prueba-dijo Richard

-pero como te atreves-dijo Katherine

-bueno disfruten la velada, yo me voy-dijo Richard sacando unas maletas del closet, era obvio que se iba a jump city con kori y sus amigos , no pudo esperar hasta la mañana , salió lo rápido que pudo se subió al carro y se fue a la carretera directo a jump city

 **Que les pareció, Katherine hará hacer otra de su estrategia o se dará por vencida , espero que le haiga gustado**

 **Continuara**


	14. starfire

Capítulo 14: Starfire

 **Capítulo 14: Starfire**

Estaban todos platicando, Garfield se le había dado la idea de ver una película de terror, todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas Garfield y Rachel, Víctor y Karen , wally y jinx y kori se sentía rara viendo a sus amigos con parejas y ella sola en un sillón , se sentía rara más , por alguna razón quería que alguien la abrazara .

-Rachel-dijo kori

-Hmm-dijo Rachel

-ya quiero que sea mañana, me siento rara-dijo kori

-como sea –dijo Rachel

-bueno me iré a dormir-dijo kori retirándose a su habitación

Kori entro a su habitación y agarro su celular y se puso a oír música, del otro lado estaban sus otros amigos Víctor y Karen estaban sentados besándose

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo Víctor

-yo igual-dijo Karen

-tus amigas son muy buenas, se notan que no son como la perra de kitten-dijo Karen

-si solo espero que ella no se salga con la suya-dijo Víctor

-sí y eso que no sabe que Dick quiere a kori-dijo Karen

Volviendo con kori, le marco a tara para saber información de slade

-hola-dijo tara

-Tara soy kori-dijo

-pues estas en el mejor momento, para preguntarme lo que quieras, Slade, ese tipo es –dijo tara pero kori lo interrumpió

-si es un maldito, perro, que no merece ni la vida, Tara-dijo kori-cuando marque nos debemos de renombrar de otra manera

-excelente querida, llámame terra-dijo tara

-entonces llámame Starfire-dijo kori

-está bien Starfire –dijo tara

-nuestro plan ha comenzado-dijo kori

-adiós Starfire-dijo tara

-adiós terra-dijo kori y colgó

-es solo el comienzo-dijo kori

En Tamaran

Slade estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo una foto de kori pegada en la pared con rayones y tachas, ella estaba con el cabello rizado rojo con una vestido floreado, la foto era de hace dos años, se veía que era una niña inocente.

-lo siento, sé que no tienes la culpa, pero ella tuvo toda la culpa por no aceptarme, así que ahora eres mi venganza-dijo Slade

-y porque tanto odio a esa foto-dijo Terra (Tara)

-no tengo con quien desquitarme de la familia Anders, pero la única que queda es ella-dijo Slade sonriendo de maldad-ella va a responder las facturas y también por hacer matado a mis mejores hombres, maldita perra

-y al menos sabes donde se encuentra-dijo Terra

-no, pero no he cambiado de opción-dijo Slade

-supongo que la quieres muerta-dijo terra

-no quiero que sufra-dijo slade

-y ella también quiere lo mismo, hay Slade esa tipa no es tan inocente como la vez-pensó terra

-como sea tengo una mercancía que recibir y tu necesito un favor de tu parte-dijo Slade

-cual es –dijo ella

-contácteme a Jasón Told, es urgente-dijo Slade

-claro-dijo terra caminando marcando a Jasón

-hola Tara-dijo Jasón –o perdón es terra

-Jasón él te necesita-dijo terra

-ya voy bella-dijo Jasón

-idiota-dijo terra

Richard llego a jump city a las 3:00 de la mañana, toco la puerta y la única persona que estaba despierta era Víctor que estaba vestido con una pijama gris con una camisa negra

-viejo son las 3 de la mañana y pensé que estrías en la tarde-dijo Víctor

-no pude aguantar sin ver a kori-dijo Richard

-no la piensas despertar verdad-dijo Víctor

-no, voy a esperar hasta mañana –dijo Richard

-bueno ya es tarde, es mejor dormir, nos vemos más tarde-dijo Víctor

-si-dijo Richard y después se fue a su habitación

Entro a su cuarto y se quitó la ropa que tenía puesta, quedándose en bóxer de color negro, después se acomodó en su cama a dormir unas horas más.

Ya había pasado 6 horas estaban kori cambiada con un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa blanca con los labios pintados de rojo, luego estaba Rachel con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde petróleo, después Garfield que estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa roja, después estaba Víctor, wally y jinx en pijama y Karen en una camisa negra con rayas amarillas y un pantalón de cuero con una botas.

-y el desayuno está listo-dijo Víctor

-genial ya estaba muriendo de hambre viejo-dijo Garfield

-y que hay de desayunar-dijo Karen

-para ti prepare algo especial-dijo Víctor

-que es-dijo Karen emocionada

-mira lo que te prepare-dijo Víctor con un plato de hot cake con waffles y tocino con un jugo de naranja

-viejo y el especial Garfield-dijo Garfield

-pero este es el especial love Karen-dijo Víctor

-aquí esta lo de los demás, les prepare parquecitos con tocino y frijoles-dijo Víctor

-gracias Víctor por preocuparte por nosotros eres un buen amigo-dijo kori

-ya basta, mejor hay que comer-dijo jinx

En ese momento Richard entro al comedor estaba ya vestido con unos pantalones de Chantal grises y una camisa de color negro

-Richard-dijo kori sorprendida

-el único-dijo Richard

-llego a las tres de la madrugada-dijo Víctor burlándose

-es enserio llegaste a esa hora-dijo kori acercándose a el

-si kori-dijo Richard-pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí, y acuérdate de nuestra cita

-esta noche verdad-dijo kori

-sí, te acordaste –dijo Richard

-si como no me iba a acordar-dijo kori

-ejem-dijo Richard

-pájaros del amor estamos aquí-dijo Víctor y Richard y kori se sonrojaron


	15. la cita

**Capítulo 15: La cita**

Kori y Richard estaban entrando a un restaurante cerca de la playa, eran las 7:30 de la noche, Kori vestía con una falda negra y una blusa azul y Richard con un pantalón y una camisa roja. Mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

-me gusta este lugar, Richard-dijo kori

-que bien que te guste kori-dijo sonriéndole-y por qué te fuiste de tamaran

-bueno es una larga historia-dijo kori

-pues tenemos mucho tiempo, que tal si me la cuentas-dijo Richard

-está bien-asistió ella-pasaron como un mes cuando te fuiste, mi padre me conto que tiene una empresa tequilera, lo cual yo no estaba enterada, bueno todo paso, cuando mi padre se empezó a poner más enfermo hasta que llego el día , antes de morir me había dicho que debía de escapar de tamaran , pero nunca supe porque , cuando mi padre murió en el instante comprendí , tenía que escapar , nunca me dijo que un narcotraficante quería matarme o como él me hubiera dicho quería mi pellejo , todavía sigo sin en tener que relación tenía con mi familia ,después con ayuda de Xavier logramos escapar con Rachel

-y sabes el nombre de ese hombre-dijo Richard

-slade, es lo único que se-dijo ella

-slade Wilson –dijo Richard

-creo que sí, lo conoces-dijo kori

-sí, ese tipo es peligroso, lo bueno es que no sabe dónde estás-dijo Richard

-sí y tampoco me voy a quedar de manos cruzadas, quiero destruirlo, que sufra, por lo que me hicieron sus hombres-dijo sollozando kori

-kori no lo hagas, ese tipo es capaz de matar-dijo Richard

-no puedo echar atrás mi plan-dijo kori

-como, tienes un plan-dijo Richard

-sí, Xavier me presento a su amiga y ella me está ayudando –dijo kori

-kori, tu misma te estas arriesgando, para hacer eso tienes que tener mucho poder, familiarizarte con l apolítica y empresas-dijo Richard

-eso es lo que necesito-dijo kori con una sonrisa

-si piensas hacer eso, pues me arriesgo yo también-dijo Richard

-no Richard-dijo kori

-no me queda otra, si mueres lo aremos juntos-dijo Richard

-está bien, solo que en este caso, yo y tara nos comunicamos con otros nombres-dijo kori

-entiendo y cuál es tu otro nombre-dijo Richard

-Starfire –dijo kori

-que original, entonces qué tal si el mío es Nightwing-dijo Richard

-wow te queda –dijo kori

-y cuál es el de tara-dijo Richard

-terra-dijo kori

-igual al nombre-suspiro Richard

-sí y que ha sido de ti-dijo kori

-pues antes era un playboy ya sabes, no-dijo Richard avergonzado

-si entiendo, playboy enserio-dijo kori

-sí , solo que una chica que se llama Katherine alias kitten polilla, tuvimos relaciones obvio que use condón y todo eso , solo que según ella estaba embarazada , que estaba esperando un hijo suyo ,cosa que no le creí, así que un día fui a visitarla y le guite cabello que estaba en su hombro lo puse en una bolsa y después tuve a hacer la prueba a un hospital y salió negativo , y después la puse en vergüenza delante de toda la familia , hubieras visto su cara-dijo Richard

-pobre tipa, sí que necesita ayuda-dijo kori-y si mejor vamos a caminar

-claro-dijo parándose del asiento y saliendo del restaurante, caminaron hasta llegar a la arena de la playa cerca del mar estuvieron caminando.

-oye una pregunta, porque me besaste el ultimo día que me fui de tamaran-dijo Richard

-usted también me quería besar recuerda-respondió kori sonriendo y sintiendo el agua del mar que se acercaba a sus pies

-cierto, pero querías que te besara cuando yo te lo pregunte-dijo Richard, kori se sonrojo- o mejor se lo pregunto a tus labios

-enserio –dijo kori

-si –dijo Richard agarrándola de la cintura y robándole un beso dulce y apasionada kori se sorprendió y correspondió al beso que fue más apasionando jugando con un lenguas .

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado kori-dijo Richard sonriéndole, mirándola a los ojos, era obvio que estaba hablando en serio

-tú también Richard-dijo kori sonriéndole

-a que no me atrapas-dijo Richard corriendo en el agua

-quieres ver que si-dijo kori dijo entrando al agua-está bien fría

Richard se le acerco y la abrazo recostándola para mojarla toda en el agua

-no Richard, estoy ahora empapada-dijo ella viendo escurrir su atuendo-ahora te toca a ti

No lo creo –dijo Richard, kori acerco a él empojando más al agua, después llego una ola, y mojo a los dos, dejándolos escurriendo de agua salada

-esto es todo-dijo Richard

-no-dijo kori dándole un beso en los labios, lo mismo el correspondió al beso poniendo las manos en la cintura y abrazándola

-nos vamos-dijo Richard y ella asistió

En la casa estaba wally, Garfield y Víctor jugando videojuegos, mientras Rachel estaba leyendo un libro y Karen y jinx estaba pintando la uñas.

-viejo estas asciendo trampa-dijo Garfield

-no siento gar, pero siempre he ganado –dijo Víctor

-que paso con los viejos inseparables-dijo wally

-wally, lo siento pero hasta que Víctor pierda te toca-dijo Garfield

-cuando eso pase, Garfield comerá carne-dijo Karen

-dices que Víctor es mejor que yo-dijo Garfield

-como si ganaras siempre-dijo sarcásticamente Rachel

-tu estas con ello?-dijo sorprendido Garfield

-yo no estoy a lado de nadie-dijo Rachel

-y del mío nena-dijo Garfield coquetamente

-soy neutro-dijo Rachel

-booya, siempre gano gar-dijo Víctor

-y eso alimenta sus egos-dijo jinx y todas las chicas se rieron

-no es tan gracioso-dijo Garfield

-si lo es-dijo serio Rachel

En ese momento llegaron Richard y kori empatados, todos se quedaron con cara de shock, hasta que Garfield abrió la boca

-bien yo no tengo nada que ver con esto-dijo él y recibió una bofetada de Rachel

-y se divirtieron –dijo wally

-si-dijo Richard y kori al mismo tiempo

-no se piensan cambiar-dijo Karen

-no estamos cómodos así-dijo Richard

-por dios los dos huelen a pescado crudo, métanse a ducharse-dijo Rachel

-está bien, ni yo aguanto este olor-dijo kori entrando a su habitación

-me sorprende de ti, que vengas empapado Dick-dijo wally

-si iré a mi habitación-dijo Richard entrando a su habitación, saco su celular y le marco a Brunce

-Dick, no espere que me marcaras-dijo Brunce

-lo sé, necesito que me des información de Slade Wilson –dijo Richard

-bueno se me hace raro que quieras información de ese hombre, te enviare el archivo por correo-dijo Brunce

-te lo agradecería-dijo Richard

-y como te va, degastes a Katherine en vergüenza-se burló Brunce

-si lo sé, me hubiera gustado seguir viendo su cara, pero tenía prisa-dijo Richard

-acuérdate esta semana va a ser mi cumpleaños, va ser en la mansión, si quieres lleva a tus amigos-dijo Brunce

-sí, también llevare a alguien-dijo Richard

-tu llevando a una chica formal-dijo burlándose

-sí, quiero que la conozcas Brunce, ella es encantadora-dijo Richard

-te veo el esta semana-dijo Richard

-adiós-dijo Brunce


	16. descubrimiento del pasado parte 2

**Capítulo 16: descubrimiento del pasado parte 2**

Selena salió de la ducha con un pijama, fue directamente con su laptop Lenovo, la prendió, después entro a su correo y recibió un mensaje de Bruce Wayne que decía:

 **Selena:**

 **Hola , te envió este mensaje para que estés enterada , que este viernes es mi cumpleaños estas invitada , me gustaría mucho que asistieras , por favor significa mucho para mí, solo espero verte de nuevo, solo quería decirte que te extraño y deseo verte en el evento , por favor no faltes.**

 **Bruce.**

Abajo del mensaje venia la invitación, Selena estaba tan sorprendida, tenía que asistir, significaba mucho para él.

-por supuesto que repensó ella misma, después decidió responder su mensaje

 **Bruce:**

 **Estoy encantada de asistir, te veré el viernes por supuesto, ha y gracias por invitarme**

 **Selena.**

-listo-se dijo ella misma

En la mañana siguiente kori despertó a las 6:30 de la mañana, para ir a correr con Selena. Salió con un short blanco y una camisa Nike color verde con una coleta. Salió de la casa mientras calentaba afuera, después se fue corriendo hasta el parque.

-te gane-dijo una voz detrás de ella

-Selena-dijo kori y la saludo de beso

-y como haz estado, te vez muy contenta-dijo Selena

-lo mismo digo de ti-dijo kori guiñándole el ojo

-me siento como un adolecente de nuevo-dijo Selena

-y eso-dijo kori

-te acuerdas que, el día que quisiste hablar conmigo de eso del amor-dijo Selena y kori asistió-bueno no te conté de Bruce Wayne

-pues creo que me tienes que contar-dijo kori

-bueno él era mi amor adolecente nos conocimos en un viaje a Canadá, yo tenía 18 años y el 19, fue un flechazo desde el principio, mucha gente me decía que era un tipo amargado, estuvimos saliendo durante cinco años, después él se apartó un poco, pensé que ya no me quería y todo eso y decidí alejarme de ahí y me fui a jump city, donde después tu madre y tu padre, me dijeron que me haga cargo de la empresa, bueno ayer recibí un mensaje de él , me invito a su aniversario de cumpleaños-dijo Selena

-estoy orgullosa de ti, ha y ayer también fue el día más feliz de mi vida-dijo kori

-a ver cuenta-dijo Selena

-te acuerdas del chico que conocí en tamaran-dijo kori-bueno ayer salimos a nuestra cita y le conté todo lo que me paso en tamaran de slade y todo eso y me quiere ayudar con slade

-kori, ese tipo, slade es muy arriesgado para ustedes –dijo Selena

-lo sé, pero, él no quiere que yo lo haga sola-dijo kori

-eso habla bien de él y como se llama-dijo Selena

-Richard Grayson-dijo kori

-es el hijo adoptivo de Bruce-dijo Selena

-que-dijo kori

-sí, pero porque le dices Richard, todos le dicen Dick-dijo Selena

-si lo sé pero él me dijo que lo llamara como Richard –dijo ella

-por alguna razón, no crees-dijo Selena

-debe de ser-dijo kori

-bueno creo que debemos seguir corriendo-dijo Selena

-tienes razón-dijo kori-después vamos a la empresa

-claro-dijo Selena

Eran las 8:45 de la mañana Richard, Victor, Karen, Rachel y, eran los únicos despiertos que estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Kori entro por la puerta principal empapada de sudor.

-buenos días, chico al fin se levantaron-dijo kori

-mira quien lo dice la que se levanta a las 6:00 de la mañana, para irse a correr-dijo Rachel

-y eso es malo-dijo Richard

-bueno iré a bañarme-dijo kori

-sí que te hace falta-dijo Victor

-gracias amigo Victor, eres demasiado amable-dijo ella abriendo la puerta del baño que Garfield estaba haciendo sus necesidades.

-KORI!-grito Garfield cerrando lo rápido que pudo la puerta

-lo siento amigo Garfield-dijo kori y todos se rieron

-porque diablos, no la cierran con seguro-dijo Rachel

-Garfield, no conoce de eso Rachel -dijo Victor

-viejo, lo siento se me paso cerrarla con seguro –dijo Garfield sonrojado

-dime kori alcanzaste ver algo-dijo Victor

-que pasa-dijo la voz de wally

-kori abrió la puerta del baño, mientras Garfield estaba, haciendo sus necesidades-dijo Richard

-enserio! por dios me lo perdí!-exclamo wally

-hubiera tomado una foto, pero lo siento-dijo Victor

-chicos es mi hora de usar el baño-dijo kori

-ha si lo siento-dijo Victor

Después de media hora kori salió del baño con un pantalón blanco y una blusa negra y con la toalla enredada en la cabeza.

.al fin saliste-dijo Richard

-si-dijo kori

-necesito mostrarte algo-dijo Richard saco su i pad, mientras buscaba el archivo y lo conecto a la pantallas plasma.

-esto no es-dijo kori

-si son los delitos de slade, vienes sus tratados, las personas que ha asesinado, sus relaciones y un poco de su vida-dijo Richard

-entiendo-dijo kori

-él es conocido también como Deathstroke, se casó con Adeline Kane y tienen dos hijos quien es, Grant Wilson y Joseph Wilson que los uso como experimentos en un laboratorio –

-eso es cruel-expreso kori

-lo sé, pero aquí dice que el único que no lo siguió fue Joseph-dijo Richard

-se dio cuenta que es una asquerosa rata-dijo kori

-tal vez-respondió burlándose del comentario –después también se divorció de el por la pérdida de su ojo y después perdió a su hijo Grant

-quien quisiera vivir con un loco-dijo kori

-ha y aquí está más información-dijo Richard

-interesante-dijo observando las hojas-después llamaremos a tar..., perdón terra para más información-dijo kori

-okey Starfire-dijo Richard

-bueno Nightwing fue suficiente por hoy-dijo kori-me acompañas a conocer más de la empresa que no sabía que existía-dijo kori

-claro –dijo Richard-me gustaría localizar a Joseph

-no sería mala idea-dijo kori

-eso déjame a mí-

Rachel y Garfield decidieron ir, bueno Garfield decidió ir convenciendo a Rachel para que lo acompañara a la tienda de comic.

-Rae cual compro el de superman o linterna verde-dijo Garfield

-el que sea Garfield –Rachel se estaba hartando de esperar a Garfield

-vamos nena y toda la tarde seré tuyo-dijo Garfield y Rachel se sonrojo-me gusta cuando te sonrojas

-no estoy sonrojada-dijo Rachel

-lo que tú digas y me llevo el de superman-dijo Garfield

-ya vámonos-dijo Rachel

Después salieron de la tienda de comic y se dirigieron a la biblioteca

-Garfield, creo que te voy a educar-dijo Rachel

-tu a mí, hay Rachel eres también graciosa-dijo Garfield

-no es broma, mira este es un clásico-dijo Rachel dándole el conde de Montecristo

-el conde de Montecristo-dijo Garfield

-si es el mejor que he leído y nunca me voy a cansar de leerlo-dijo Rachel

-y de que trata-dijo Garfield

-investígalo-dijo Rachel

Rachel dejo a Garfield con la duda y tuvo que comprar el libro,

-rae-dijo Garfield

-wow, lo compraste, espero que te guste-dijo Rachel

-si vamos a la casa-dijo Garfield

Richard y kori se subieron al carro de wally ya que el coche de Richard le faltaba gasolina y batanaba un poco para manejar el coche de wally.

-estas bien-dijo kori

-claro-dijo Richard

-seguro-dijo kori –Dick

-Richard-dijo

-Richard, pasa algo-dijo kori

-no todo está bien-dijo encendiendo el auto-dime por donde esta esa empresa si

-bueno vete por todo derecho-señalo kori

-si-dijo Richard

-después das vuelta a la esquina-dijo ella

-y después –dijo Richard

-a la izquierda-dijo ella

-sí y después-dijo Richard

-pues ya llegamos-dijo kori con una sonrisa

-enserio-dijo Richard acercándose a ella

-si-dijo ella y él le planto un beso en los labios

-nos bajamos-dijo Richard

-si-dijo ella sonriéndole

Se bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio, entraron a la recepción y los recibió una mujer de cabello negro con una coleta

-señorita Anders, la señora kyle la está esperando-dijo la mujer

-gracias-dijo kori

-es enserio señorita Anders –bromeo Richard

-si señor Grayson-dijo kori

Abrieron la puerta de la oficina y estaba Selena sentada con un vestido azul marino, que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Selena-dijo Richard

-Dick-suspiro Selena

-el único-dijo Richard

-la última vez que te vi tenías 12 años-dijo Selena

-si ustedes ya se conocían-dijo Richard

-sí, Selena era amiga de mis padres y ahora se encarga de la empresa-dijo kori

-entiendo-dijo mirando a kori

-Richard, Selena también sabe lo de Slade-dijo kori

-si –dijo Selena-bueno kori tengo que salir así que nos vemos

-adiós Selena-dijo kori

-diviértanse-dijo Selena guiñándole el ojo y después se fue, después Richard le dio una sonrisa a kori y la acerco a él.

-este viene Bruce va a dar una reunión de su aniversario y quiero que vengas conmigo-dijo Richard

-a tu casa-dijo kori

-si –dijo acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja-necesito que te compres un vestido hermoso, de preferencia que haga juego con tus ojos

-es formal-dijo ella

-si solo que quiero que seas la envidia de muchas mujeres y yo quiero ser la envidia de muchos hombres-dijo susurrándole en el oído

-está bien-dijo ella

-pues, yo no estoy bien-dijo el acercándola más y besándola en los labios-creo que me hice adicto a ti

-enserio-dijo levantando la ceja izquierda

-demasiado-dijo Richard


	17. Gotham

**Capítulo 17: Gotham**

Kori y Rachel ESTABA En Una boutique de vestidos de de fiestas, Richard se le habia dado la idea de invitar a todos un aniversario de Bruce.

-creo Que Richard this enamorado de ti-Dijo Rachel

-no lo sé, Pero yo estoy loca por el-DIJO kori

-por dios kori, ve la forma en la que te mira, Tiene ESE brillo en los ojos, también-Dijo Rachel y tú

-me gusta this vestido morado-DIJO kori, el era vestido con escote ONU y la ONU vestido largo con pedrería en la cintura.

bonito-DIJO -esta Rachel

Rachel te acuerdas CUANDO eras niñas, Cuales Eran Nuestros sueños, en Principio ONU yo no creia en el amor y Ahora creo que si Existe-DIJO kori

-kori lo de modelo no era tu sueño verdad-Dijo Rachel

-no, mi hermana me HACIA Sentir Menos y segun ella Nunca iba un Ser nadie en la vida y se me Ocurrió Ser modelo, la verdad yo siempre quise Visitar Todo El Mundo Queria Sentir Que Se Siente volar de verdad-Dijo kori

-por Razón cuando te Subiste al helicóptero te fascino del tanto-Dijo Rachel

-si, por Primera Vez Me Sentí alegre, Escapar-DIJO Pero era párr kori

-pero ya paso kori-Dijo Rachel

-bueno mejor Hay Que Hablar de otra cosa que tal con tu historia-DIJO kori

-bueno le Dije un Garfield Que leyera el conde de Montecristo y lo compro-Dijo Rachel

-eso es bueno-Dijo kori

-si Me Dijo Que Va en la parte Donde está en el calabozo, del hasta Lloro Como Sus Amigos lo traicionaron -dijo Rachel

-tu padre sin ti-DIJO ha preguntado por kori

-no de seguro ni se acuerda, mejor but FUE he aquí, no se como mi madre se Casó con ESE tipo, siempre la golpeaba kori, lo Deje de Llamar padre Cuando me golpeo también, Cuando casi pierdo la vida-sollozando Rachel

-lo sí Rachel, Pero Hay Que Seguir, siempre heno Oportunidades en la vida-DIJO kori

En la casa ESTABA gafe, Karen, wally, vencedor, y Richard Garfield Estaban viendo Una película, era Que "durmiendo con el enemigo", Estaban tan emocionados con la ESA pelicula, llego Que Hasta Kori y Rachel Que venian de compras.

-como les FUE-DIJO Victor

solitario -bien Que Nos detuvimos en la galería-DIJO kori

-bueno yo, ya tengo sueño me voy-Dijo Karen

-te acompaño-DIJO victor una novia Do

-vamos a dar paseo ONU wally-DIJO gafe

-vamos a dar Un paseo en mi coche wally venta-DIJO

Kori se Acerco un Richard, quien lo tomo de la mano párr llevarlo a la azotea.

-vamos si-DIJO kori y Richard asistió

-veo que te gusta mucho Estar en la azotea-DIJO EL

-si es mi lugar favorito de la casa-DIJO kori

Ser -puede el de los dos-DIJO Besando su mandíbula, Haciendo Que kori le Diera cosquillas

-me estas haciendo cosquillas-DIJO kori

-te época Que Dije adicto a ti-menciono Richard-mañana Partimos una Gotham

-si -dijo kori

partiremos -mañana, nos quedaremos en la mansión te parece-DIJO Richard

-todos-DIJO kori

-Si, Porque No-DIJO Richard

-eres lo maximo Grayson -dijo sentándose en su regazo

-no del tanto Como Tú-DIJO Richard

abajo-DIJO ir Que -hay párrafo kori

-claro -dijo Richard-Hay Que Arreglar maletas, para mañana Estar en gotham

ella -si-respondio

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron Temprano párrafo salir a Gotham, habian arreglado desde la noche anterior las maletas, afuera de la casa habian dos carros uno rojo y uno negro, MIENTRAS Estaban Subiendo las maletas, un Garfield se le habia ocurrido Llevar dos platos de tofu párr El Camino ya Que es vegetariano.

-viejo vamos a aguantar ESE maldito olor-Dijo Víctor

-viejo Cómo puedes Decir eso, es muy desagradable-DIJO Garfield

-no TENEMOS Tiempo para SUS tonterías Hay Que ver CÓMO nos vamos acomodar-Dijo Rachel

ocho -bueno somos en total de 4 nos vamos en Una y los cuatro Otro es otra-DIJO Garfield

-extrañaba tu sentido del humor-Dijo Víctor

-Ya Estan Listos-DIJO Richard

-nada Más Estamos esperando un OEN dos-DIJO Karen señalando un Garfield y Víctor

-Yo ya estoy Lista-DIJO kori dulcemente

-tu sí, Pero Ellos-DIJO gafe

-bueno ya Hay Que Elegir Como nos acomodaremos-Dijo Rachel

lo digo -yo Mismo-DIJO Wally, Dejando de leer Una revista de nacional geográfica

-bueno yo Manejo la negra y la roja Víctor, Que dices-DIJO Richard

-genial, Quienes sí Vienen Conmigo-Dijo Víctor

-nosotros-DIJO Wally

-bien then Nosotros nos vamos con Dick-DIJO kori

Dije-DIJO -QUE paso Que con lo te Richard

-ha lo siento avergonzada kori Richard -dijo

-bueno mejor ya vámonos-DIJO Garfield-que ya quiero USAR tu piscina, Dick

-ya Que wally ESPERAMOS-DIJO

Todos se subieron Richard, Kori, Garfield y Rachel se were en el carro negro y Víctor, wally, Karen y mala suerte se were en el rojo, tenian Que Hacer Un viaje de cuatro horas en la carretera, Pasaron dos horas y se del una tienda párr Un poco de COMIDA, Ya Que compraron tacos Comprar, Menos Garfield Que ya traia su tofu.

Llegar-DIJO -cuanto Falta párrafo kori medio adormilada

hora-DIJO Una -como Richard

alquilaremos -y se ONU hotel DIJO Rachel

-no, nos quedaremos en La Mansión Wayne-DIJO Richard

-Wow viejo eso es genial-DIJO Garfield

-Si Pero No Te Vas un metro a la piscina en ropa interior-DIJO Richard

-QUEEEE ! - Gritaron kori y Rachel de la impresión

-QUE no sabian, no les contaste Garfield-DIJO Richard, poniéndolo en vergüenza

-viejo por dios no Tenia traje de baño, no me quedo Más remedio Que meterme ASI-DIJO Garfield

Despues Llegaron un gotham, DESPUÉS Llegaron a la mansión Wayne, Donde los ESTABA Alfred en la puerta de entrada.

-amo Dick, gusto Que Verlo de nuevo-Dijo Alfred

me da gusto -también de verte Alfred-DIJO Richard

-veo Que también, Trajo unos amigos-DIJO SUS Alfred

tú mira -si ya conocías un wally, Víctor, Karen y gafe-DIJO Richard

-si ellas hijo Nuevas amigas-Dijo Alfred, Mirando un kori y Rachel

ella -si es Rachel y kori mi novia-Dijo Richard sonriéndole un kori

-Soy Rachel Roth-DIJO

-kori Anders, Mucho Gusto-DIJO

Gusto -el Es Mio señoritas-Dijo Alfred-Bueno Que heno Pasar

-gracias-Dijeron al tiempoo Mismo TODO

Entraron a la sala de la mansión, se quedaron impresionados, Hasta Que salio del despacho Bruce Wayne, el padre adoptivo de Richard

-Dick, Llegaste los antes y con la Compañía-DIJO Bruce

-si-DIJO Richard

-y dos Nuevas amigas verdad-Dijo Bruce

-si ella y Rachel kori mi novia-Dijo Richard

señoritas-DIJO Gusto -mucho Bruce

-el gusto es de nosotras-DIJO kori

-bueno yo Tengo Que salir, te dejo Dick-DIJO Bruce

-adiós Bruce-DIJO Richard

-bueno creo Que Hay Que bajar el equipaje de los invitados -dijo Alfred

-si Alfred, Vamos a bajar el equipaje-DIJO wally

-bueno espero Que Esta Vez el señor logan, ningún Entre a la piscina con ropa interior-Dijo Alfred

-no lo hare Alfred -dijo Garfield

-eso espera el señor Wayne-Dijo Alfred

Despues bajaron el equipaje y se instalaron en las habitaciones ¿Uno a Uno Cada. Richard entro a la habitación ¿Donde kori se alojaba.

-no te lo DICHO, lo hermosa que te Vez hoy-Dijo Richard Besando su cuello

-no, me Peró Lo Puedes Recordar-DIJO kori

-eras la mujer mas hermosa Que lo visto-DIJO Richard

tú -y el hombre Más amable y guapo-Dijo ella

-QUE tal si Salimos ONU Rato-DIJO buen Richard

donde-DIJO -a kori

-es Una sorpresa-

me -cualesquiera gustan, las Sorpresas-DIJO kori

-pero te va a encantar-DIJO Richard Dandole ONU tierno beso en los labios

-entonces Que ESPERAMOS-DIJO kori

Despues bajaron Hasta la cochera y kori se dio Cuenta Que Tenia Una moto negra

-Wow, Nunca Me Dijiste Que Tenías Una moto-DIJO kori

-Si, quieres ir-DIJO subiéndose a la moto

-si-Dijo ella

-pensé Que no te gustaban las motos-DIJO Richard

-como si en Tamaran era lo que mas usábamos-DIJO kori

-pues Que ESPERAMOS-DIJO Richard

Selena habia Llegado un su viejo apartamento, Donde sacudió ALGUNAS Cosas, echaba De Menos su departamento, DESPUÉS decidio salir a comprar Un café a la cafetería Donde le gustaba ir, DESPUÉS llego a la cafetería.

Pidio ONU capuchino ONU de la estafa pastel de zanahoria, MIENTRAS se le venian recuerdos en la mente, UNOS Era De este sitios SUS favoritos.

-no espere verte here-una voz Detrás de ella

Selena reconoció de Inmediato ESA voz, le gustaba Que Siempre Llegara de improviso, AUNQUE Eran UNOS de los Lugares favoritos de Selena, también were De El, era Unas de la Principales Razones Que No queria olvidarla.

-siempre de improviso Bruce-DIJO Selena

Bruce se sento Enfrente de ella y le dio una Sonrisa, Lo Que Hizo Que Selena se sonrojara

-siempre ha Sido mi parte del plan de DIJO Bruce

-y siempre Terminan FUNCIONANDO-Dijo ella

-vendrás mañana-Dijo el masajeando su mano

-si-Dijo ella

-QUE nn Paso-le Pregunto Bruce

-no lo sé-DIJO Mirando para abajo

-todavía me amas-DIJO Bruce

Lentamente Selena FUE Levantando La Cara -nunca Deje de Hacerlo-DIJO Saliendo una lagrima del ojo

yo-DIJO -ni el

-pero ya es Demasiado Tarde-Dijo ella-lo siento Me Tengo Que ir

Se fue Saliendo de la cafetería, queria Estar Con El, Pero su orgullo era fuerte Más Que Ella Misma.


	18. Campo de golf

**Capítulo 18: campo de golf**

Richard y kori se habían subido al edificio más alto, que era el de la empresa Wayne, estaban sentados viendo el atardecer, mientras también miraban el tráfico de los coches, Richard vestía con una camisa verde y un pantalón de mezclilla y kori con un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa morada y comiendo comida china.

-quieres arroz-dijo Richard

-claro-respondió kori

-que hay sobre la chica que te dice dicky o Dick poo-dijo riéndose

-haha kitten-

-kitten, no es un nombre común de una persona-

-es Katherine, es una tipa caprichosa y quiere todo lo que ve-

-pobre chica, debe de estar desesperada-

-demasiado-dijo riéndose Richard

-lo dices de verdad-

-sí, quiso hacerme creer que estaba embarazada-

-tuviste sexo con ella-dijo kori

-si-dijo avergonzado

-wow, Richard cogelon-menciono de modo gracioso

-haha, sabes eres mi novia y no me he acostado contigo-dijo el

-oye, se me había olvidado-

-qué cosa-dijo Richard

-me presentas a todos que soy tu novia y ni siquiera, me has preguntado-dijo kori, posando sus manos en su cintura

-Mmmm, hablas de que te pregunte: ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Richard

-claro, yo pensaba que éramos amigos con derechos-dijo ella

-yo no me conformaría con eso-dijo Richard

-entonces que somos-dijo kori

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Richard

-me encantaría-respondió

-creo que tendría que besarte-dijo torpemente Richard

-supongo-

Richard agarro de la cintura a kori, posando sus labios con los de ella, besando lentamente y compartiendo un beso dulce y apasionado. Y fue interrumpido por el teléfono

-que paso-dijo Richard

-viejo Garfield, está en el hospital, tuvimos un pequeño accidente-dijo Víctor

-vamos para ya-dijo Richard

-paso algo-le pregunto kori

-gar, está en el hospital-dijo Richard

-y esta grave-

-no lo sé, vamos-dijo

Horas antes

Garfield, Rachel y Víctor estaban jugando golf en el camp, vestían los tres de blanco, y Rachel vestía con una falsa blanca y una camisa blanca.

-Gar, no voy a cargar de nuevo los palos-dijo Rachel

-no seas aguafiestas, es el juego favorito de Garfield, aunque sea torpe en eso-dijo Víctor

-lo sé, mira, según yo, así no se agarra el palo-dijo Rachel a Víctor

-es cierto, pero ni le digas no te va a escuchar-dijo Víctor

-como si me importara-dijo Rachel

-bueno es mi turno-dijo Víctor

Víctor agarro el palo de golf, mientras se preparaba para sacar, por el otro lado estaba Garfield que estaba mirando, mientras Víctor se prepara para tirar la pelota de golf y Garfield estando a metros de distancia la pelota se desvió con fuerza a donde estaba Garfield dándole un golpe bajo en su parte intima, donde 10 segundos después le dio un dolor insoportable.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-grito fuerte Garfield

-viejo no sabes cuánto lo siento, no era mi intención-dijo Víctor

Por el otro lado Rachel se quedó en shock, mirando el espectáculo que sus amigos estaban haciendo y resistiendo la risa por los gritos de Garfield

-déjate de majaderías, hay que llevarlo al hospital-dijo Rachel

-tienes razón, vamos-dijo Víctor cargando a Garfield

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Mismo instante

En el hospital Garfield estaba en la camilla del hospital y Rachel y Víctor estaban parados, esperando al médico, mientras Richard y kori entraban por la puerta para ver a su amigo.

-Gar, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto kori aterrada

-hay kori, creo que me voy a…-Garfield no termino de hablar, por la interrupción de Rachel

-no te vas a morir-le dijo Rachel a Garfield-kori, por accidente, estábamos jugando en el campo de golf, Víctor saco con fuerza la pelota y le golpeo en la parte intima a Garfield.

-y que te dijo el médico-dijo Richard

-no lo sé-dijo Garfield y en ese momento entro el doctor

-Buenas Tardes-dijo el doctor

-buenas tardes-dijeron todos

-doctor, dígame que tengo, que va a ser de mi-dijo Garfield

-lo primero que debes de hacer es dejar de ver novelas dramáticas-dijo el doctor

-entonces no fue nada grave-dijo Víctor

-no lo bueno es que no fue grave, pero a la próxima tengan más cuidado-dijo el doctor

-entonces estas bien Garfield-dijo Richard

-mejor ya vámonos, me no tolero los hospitales-dijo kori

-si vámonos-dijo Rachel

-yo tendré que ir a visitar a una amiga, los veo después-dijo kori

-ha sí, nos vemos en la mansión-dijo Richard, y le dio un beso en la frente

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Tiempo después llegaron a la mansión Wayne, los cinco entraron, mientras que habían varias personas acomodando las cosas para mañana, para el cumpleaños de bruce, estaban bajando mesas y sillas de un camión

-señor Grayson, que bien que está aquí-dijo Alfred

-si Alfred, ya llegue-dijo Richard

-ya está listo su traje para mañana-dijo Alfred

-gracias Alfred-dijo Richard

-y no falta la señorita Anders-dijo Alfred

-fue a ver a una persona-dijo Richard

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Kori fue al departamento de Selena, para hablar un poco, toco la puerta y después la abrió Selena vestía con una pijama negra.

-kori, no espere verte-dijo Selena

-espero que no estés ocupada-dijo Kori

-claro que no entra –cediéndole el paso a kori

-gracias-

-quieres algo de tomar-dijo Selena

-no pero veo que tienes algo que contarme-dijo kori

-te voy a contar-dijo Selena-hoy me encontré a bruce…

 **Fic flash**

Selena había llegado a su viejo apartamento, donde sacudió algunas cosas, echaba de menos su departamento, después decidió salir a comprar un café a la cafetería donde le gustaba ir, después llego a la cafetería.

Pidió un capuchino con un pastel de zanahoria, mientras se le venían recuerdos en la mente, era unos de sus sitios favoritos.

-no espere verte aquí-una voz detrás de ella

Selena reconoció de inmediato esa voz, le gustaba que siempre llegara de improviso, aunque eran unos de los lugares favoritos de Selena, también fueron de él, era unas de la principales razones que no quería olvidarla.

-siempre de improviso Bruce-dijo Selena

Bruce se sentó enfrente de ella y le dio una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Selena se sonrojara

-siempre ha sido mi parte del plan-dijo Bruce

-y siempre terminan funcionando-dijo ella

-vendrás mañana-dijo el masajeando su mano

-si-dijo ella

-que nos pasó-le pregunto Bruce

-no lo sé-dijo mirando para abajo

-todavía me amas-dijo Bruce

Lentamente Selena fue levantando la cara –nunca deje de hacerlo-dijo saliendo una lagrima del ojo

-ni yo-dijo el

-pero ya es demasiado tarde-dijo ella-lo siento me tengo que ir

Se fue saliendo de la cafetería, quería estar con él, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que ella misma.

 **Fin del fin flash**

-no te ha olvidado-dijo kori

-no ni yo a el-dijo Selena

-entonces, y lo de mañana-recordó kori con alegría

-no lo sé, si ignorarlo o arreglar las cosas-dijo Selena

-tienen que hablar y arreglar las cosas-dijo kori

-es que tengo miedo, me siento como si fuera un adolecente aun-dijo Selena

-comprendo-

-sí, todavía no he cenado, pediré pizza-dijo Selena

-glorioso, yo tampoco he cenado-

Selena agarro el teléfono que estaba en la mesa y llamo para pedir una pizza, después de 20 minutos después, la pizza llego y estuvieron comiendo, mientras veían la televisión mientras vean Pretty Woman con Julia Roberts.

-mirando películas de los 90, que te parece-dijo Selena

-pues quiero unas botas, así de largas-dijo kori

-te quieres quedar a dormir aquí-dijo Selena

-déjame llamar para que estén enterados que no voy a llegar a dormir-

-kori eres tu-era la voz de Richard

-si soy, yo solo para avisar que me voy a quedar con Selena-

-pues si quieres voy por ti-dijo Richard

-no, tu descansa, además ya es tarde y es mejor dormir-

\- está bien nos vemos mañana-

-si nos vemos mañana-

-kori-dijo Richard

-si-respondió

-te amo-

-yo también te amo-dijo kori y colgó

-creo que es mejor, ir a dormir-dijo Selena

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

En la mañana siguiente Richard fue a recoger a kori a casa de Selena, kori salió de la casa mientras iba con Richard, en la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo a él, mientras compartían un beso, mientras kori jugaba con el cabello de Richard.

-nos están esperando-dijo Richard

Kori asistió –sí, son las dos de la tarde-

-adivina que-dijo Richard

-que pasa-

-encontré a Joseph-kori se sorprendió cuando menciono su nombre

-y en donde-

-él está separado de su padre y vive con su novia kole

-enserio-dijo kori

Después llegaron a la mansión Wayne, después se tenían que arreglar para la fiesta de Bruce, esta iba a estar lleno de sorpresas.


	19. equipo

Capítulo 19: equipo

Eran las 8 de la noche, las personas estaban empezando a llegar, mientras kori se estaba terminando de maquillar, tenía puesto un vestido rojo largo con un escote en la espalda.

-esta lista-dijo Richard con una caja en la mano

-si-dijo poniéndose los tacones

-este hermoso-dijo Richard

-gracias-

-pero falta algo-

-enserio, pero si, no me falta nada-dijo kori

Richard abrió la caja que llevaba un collar de diamantes, Richard lo saco de la caja y se lo puso en el cuello

-ahora ya estas completa-dijo Richard

Después bajaron, donde estaban todos los invitados, fueron donde estaba Rachel, Garfield, Víctor y Karen que estaban bebiendo champagne.

-al fin, los estábamos esperando-dijo Garfield

-no tardamos mucho-dijo kori sonriendo

-no tranquila, gar es exagerado-dijo Víctor, con el comentarios de Víctor todos se rieron

-y crees que va a venir Selena-dijo Richard susurrándole en el oído a kori

\- me dijo a si-dijo mirando Bruce, quien estaba hablando con algunas personas.- se ve feliz tu papa

-sí y más feliz va estar cuando vea a Selena-dijo Richard

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En la entrada de la mansión, estaba un coche de color negro donde se bajó Selena con un vestido negro, mientras lo iba luciendo, mientras iba subiendo los escalones de la mansión. Entro a la mansión, al entrar vio rápidamente a Bruce que le sonríe y fue directamente con ella, moviendo con la multitud de que gente que estaba a su alrededor.

-Bruce, hola-dijo Selena

-hola, te vez hermosa-dijo Bruce

-gracias tú igual-

-ven acompáñame –dijo extendiéndole el brazo

-claro-asedio

Al otro lado estaba Kitten entrando en la puerta con un vestido color rosa, ya que ella es muy fan de ese color con un exceso de maquillaje, se paró por un momento buscando a ver a Richard, no se iba a cansar de molestarlo, acosarlo cada vez que podía, cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta que esta con una mujer de cabello rojo y piel broceada agarrándola de la cintura, ella rápidamente se enojó y fue hasta él, se acercó de la nada.

-Dick, amor –dijo kitten besándolo en los labios, Richard por lo contrario la aparto rápidamente.

\- qué te pasa, si sabes bien que no somos pareja-dijo Richard con rabia

-pero tú qué haces con esta perra-dijo Katherine

\- perra yo-dijo kori, casi queriéndose reír

-kori ella no es nada mío-dijo Richard

\- lo sé es kitten verdad-dijo ella

-si soy yo, dicky y yo hubiéramos sido felices si no te hubieras aparecido-dijo Katherine con enojo

\- pues aparecí-dijo kori

-tienes más que decir kitten-dijo Richard

Con la contestación de Richard, kitten se alejó de ellos.

-siempre usa el rosa-dijo kori

\- sí, y en todos los lugares-dijo Richard dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- tiene una obsesión contigo y no se va a cansar-dijo kori bromeando con el

\- y yo la tengo contigo-dijo acercándola a ella

-kori-dijo una voz detrás de ella

-Xavier-dijo kori

-no imagine verte aquí y con Dick Grayson-dijo mirándolos

-creo que no estas enterado de todo-dijo Richard abrazando a kori

-son novios-dijo el

-tu qué crees-dijo kori

-felicidades-dijo Xavier

-y Tara, como van con el perro bravo-dijo kori refiriéndose Slade

\- bueno en mi punto de vista ese hombre está loco por Tara-dijo Xavier

-wow- dijeron al mismo tiempo kori y Richard

\- y eso es bueno-dijo Richard

-con que a ella no le guste está bien-dijo kori

-bueno los dejo –dijo Xavier retirándose

-ven vamos-dijo Richard dándole la mano

\- a donde vamos-dijo ella

-a un lugar-dijo Richard

Se fueron hasta el jardín, donde habían pocas personas, se adelantaron un poco donde estaba un joven rubio con pelo ondulado y ojos verdes y una muchacha con pelo de color entre rubio y rojo era muy bonita.

-kori, te presento a Joseph y su novia kole-dijo Richard

-hola que tal-dijo kori

-él es el hijo de slade-dijo Richard

\- si yo soy su hijo-dijo Joseph- y veo que tú eres una anders verdad

-sí y como sabes-dijo kori

-como confundir a una anders con piel bronceada y ojos verdes-dijo el- mira yo no estoy de acuerdo con mi padre en ser mercenario ni nada de eso, por esa razón no quise estar con el

-entiendo-

-y estoy orgulloso de que no te atrapo y escapaste a tiempo o si no, no estuvieras aquí-dijo el- mira yo no sé porque mi padre te hacer daño, pero estas segura de querer hacer eso

\- será lo último que haga, pero lo tengo que hacer-dijo kori

-bueno suerte y si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo ya es hora de hacer justicia-dijo Joseph

-estoy con ustedes haríamos un buen equipo no –dijo Richard

-yo igual estoy con ustedes-dijo kole

-entonces hay que llamar a los demás para ver si están de acuerdo-dijo Richard

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-entonces vamos a tener que, no entiendo repítelo Dick-dijo Garfield sin entender

-vamos a retractarnos contra Slade Wilson –dijo Rachel

-me gusta esa idea, arriesgar nuestras vidas-dijo wally

-y entonces tenemos que comunicarnos con otros nombres no-dijo Víctor

-si, en ese plan soy nightwing-dijo Richard

\- entonces yo seré arsenal-dijo Roy

-Raven-

-Cybord-

-Beast boy-

-Kid flash-

-Be-

-Jericho-

Al final todos voltearon a ver a kori

-Starfire-dijo con voz de emoción fingida

-entonces ya somos un equipo-dijo Víctor


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES , BUENO NO HE PODIDO CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA, UNA DISCULPA , PERO NO PIENSO AVANDONARLA , PERO LOS INVITO A LEER, EL FIC, DE LA HISTORIA TITULADA AMOR REAL:**

 **BUENO ESTA ES UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN:**

 _ **KORI ES UNA CHICA DE CLASE ARISTOCRATA , SU FAMILIA TIENE PROBLEMAS ECONOMICOS, ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DEL TENIENTE ROY HARPER, QUE PIENSAN EN UN FUTURO CASARSE. KOMA LA HERMANA MAYOR DE KORI , SE ENTERA QUE LA FAMILIA ESTA A UN PASO DE LA RUINA, ASI QUE DECIDE CASAR A LA MENOR DE LA FAMILIA ANDERS , KORI. AL CASARLA CON CUALQUIER HOMBRE RICO.**_

 _ **RICHARD GRAYSON , ACABABA DE RECIBIR UNA FORTUNA , DE SU PADRE JONH GRAYSON QUE LO RECONOCIO , COMO BASTARDO , VIAJA A CUIDAD TRINIDAD Y VEE A KORI CAMINAR POR UNA PLAZA SE ENAMORO DE ELLA A PRIMERA VISTA , ANTES DE ESO CONOCES A XAVIER TRAS UNA MALA DESGUSTACION ,DESPUES SE ENTERA DE QUIEN ES, LO INVITA A SU CASA Y LE PRESENTA A SU ESPOSA KOMA Y A KORI SU CUÑADA .**_

 _ **KORI Y ROY SON ENGALLADOS TRAS UNA MALA JUGADA DE XAVIER Y KOMA , PARA SEPARARLO , DESPUES KORI DE CREER QUE ROY SE BURLO DE ELLA , KOMA LA OBLIGA A CASARSE CON RICHARD GRAYSON , AL TENER LA POBRE CHICA UN ACCIDENTE, ELLA ACEPTA AUN ESTANDO ENAMORADA DE SE CASAN LA PAREJA , TIEMPO DESPUES DE QUE ROY SE APARECE EN LA BODA , LO DOS TIENEN PLANES PARA UIR , RICHARD SE ENTERA Y SE LA LLEVA LO LEJOS POSIBLE PARA NO LO VUELVA A VER, DESPUES ROY PROMETE BUSCARLA , HACIENDOSE PASAR POR UN ADMINISTARDOR WILLIAM JR, AL SER URSUPADO POR ROY, MIENTRAS KORI, ESTA ASUSTADA CON QUE SU MARIDO NO SE ENTERE QUE ESTA EN LA HACIENDA DONDE VIVEN , DESPUES PASAN VARIOS ACONTECIMIENTOS , RICHARD LOGRA QUE KORI SE ENAMORE DE EL, MIENTRAS ELLA TIENE UNA RIVAL BARBARA GORDON .}**_

 _ **DEJARAN QUE KORI Y RICHATD SEAN FELICES.**_

 _ **LOS INVITO A LEER ESTA HISTORIA ROMANTICA , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LE PASO EL LINK**_

 __ ** _s/11513640/1/amor-real_**

 ** _ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTE_**


End file.
